Lazos Familiares
by MariAndina
Summary: Los sueños son muchas cosas. Para algunos una esperanza, para otros una meta en la vida y para Sunny una oportunidad de conectar con su nueva familia. Entren y lean como poco a poco dos hermanastros se vuelven mas "cercanos". Fanfic basado en "Y la Familia se Amplía" de "El Gurú del Clop"
1. Chapter 1

**Nota de Mariandina:** El 31 de agosto del 2020 se realizó una actualización a los 12 capítulos publicados. Se mejoraron detalles como la gramática y ciertas partes de la trama (sobretodo al primer capítulo). Todo esto fue gracias a la ayuda de Stellar Wools y Un Simple Escritor. Sin ellos, mi historia nunca hubiera mejorado.

* * *

Truenos, relámpagos y rayos retumbaban en cada rincón de la ciudad. El pronóstico del clima no erraba cuando predijo que sería una de las tormentas más fuertes que azotaría la localidad. El viento silbaba con furia mientras las gotas chocaban los techos y las paredes de las casas.

Acostada en su cuarto, se encontraba dormitando una adolescente llamada Sunny Flare. Una estudiante de la Cristal Prep. de 16 años con la piel esmeralda y el cabello corto de color morado, revuelto por las constantes vueltas en su cama. Su subconsciente reclamaba atención, atormentándola en el reino de los sueños.

—_¡Dónde estás! —exclamaba en su sueño, más joven que ahora, exactamente 10 años menos._

_La muchachita se encontraba en un oscuro pasillo, sostenido por altos pilares de mármol y rodeada de adultos sin cara vestidos de cuello y corbata._

—_¡Papá, dónde estás! _

—_Se fue —dijo una voz muy familiar para Sunny. Era Sunbed, su madre. Una mujer tan bella como el sol, vestida de elegante traje._

—_¿Hacia dónde? —preguntó la niña. _

_La madre ignoró la pregunta mientras llevaba a la hija de la mano. La joven miraba a todos lados en busca de su padre. _

—_¡Papá, papá, dónde estás! —gritaba Sunny, mientras los seres pasaban a su lado sin inmutarse._

_Caminaron hasta llegar a una gran puerta de madera. Al atravesarla, se encontraron con un ente negro dentro de un coche amarillo._

—_Las estaba esperando —dijo el ser con una voz tan profunda como la noche._

_La madre entró e inmediatamente obligó a la hija subir. Una vez dentro, la niña encontró a su padre, parado en la entrada del edificio del cual recién habían salido._

—_¡Ahí está papá! —exclamó Sunny apuntando a la puerta—. ¡Mamá hay que bajarnos, ahí está papá! —rogaba, apoyando sus manitos en aquella pared cristalina._

_Sunny repitió una y otra vez esas palabras sin inmutar a su madre. La niña lloró, gritó, e hizo el mayor berrinche de su vida con tal de llamar la atención._

—_¡Ya quédate en paz! —estalló Sunbed—. ¡No nos vamos a detener oíste, y si no quieres dormir sin cenar será mejor que te calles!_

_La pequeña detuvo de golpe su berrinche, horrorizada por el feroz comportamiento de su madre. Lentamente dió una última mirada hacia atrás, viendo cómo su padre desaparecía en el horizonte._

—_Papá… —dijo por lo bajo—, no nos dejes, papá…_

Con el silencio de su habitación, Sunny pudo escuchar un sollozo. Miró a todos lados buscando el origen de tan melancólico ruido, para darse cuenta que lo originaba ella.

«Entonces… todo fue un sueño, —se dijo, dando un suspiro— No, fue un recuerdo».

Sunny se quedó estática con la vista en el techo. Reflexionaba sobre la repentina separación de sus padres. Según sus recuerdos, ellos disfrutaban de su amena vida en el centro de la ciudad. Todos los días recogían a su hija tras salir del trabajo y jugaban con ella en el parque hasta el atardecer, hora donde volvían a la casa para charlar alegremente sobre su día. Fue una época hermosa, hasta que, de la noche a la mañana, su cálido hogar fue reemplazado con un campo de batalla. Sunbed había encontrado irrefutables pruebas sobre la infidelidad de su cónyuge, terminando el matrimonio con un abrupto divorcio e impidiendo al padre visitar a la niña.

Con solo recordar en las discusiones, sintió una presión en el pecho. Rápidamente distrajo su mente enfocando su atención en el nuevo escritorio que su padrastro le dió.

«Pero quién coño regala un escritorio» pensó mirando el mueble, que, además, era bastante feo.

Sunny aún no creía que su madre se fuera a casar con un hombre tan testarudo como Laurel. Desde el primer día en que vivieron juntos (porque a su madre le pareció buena idea presentarle a Laurel, informarle el futuro casamiento y mudarse a su nueva casa, todo en el mismo mes) supo que era un militar a toda regla: distante, inexpresivo, con poco tacto para tratar a los demás y siempre mandandolos como si fueran soldados.

Pero lo peor de Laurel no era su personalidad, sino su hijo. Un fanático de la informática con una edad similar a ella, que no dejaba de mirarle el trasero cada vez que podía.

Por suerte, Sunny lograba intimidarlo sin tener que recurrir al taekwondo .

«¿Cómo se llamaba? —intentaba recordar— tenía que ver con computadoras. No, con papas fritas. ¿No será Chips? No, ese era su apellido».

Sunny continuó pensando en su familia hasta que una picazón en los ojos le llamó la atención. Recordó que no se había quitado el maquillaje antes de acostarse. De mala gana caminó hacia el baño, pues este se encontraba afuera, conectado por un pequeño balcón cerrado que unía su habitación con la de su hermanastro.

« quién le pareció buena idea este diseño» pensó antes de ingresar al lavado de golpe.

El muchacho se dio media vuelta cuando escuchó el rechinar de la puerta. Vió una sombra antropomorfa en la entrada, con los ojos negros, iluminada por un rayo. Cayó del susto, lanzando un fuerte chillido a la vez que resonaba un trueno. No tardó mucho en acomodarse sus gruesos lentes y darse cuenta que solo se trataba de su hermanastra.

—Casi... me matas… —expresó posando su mano en el pecho.

Sunny lo ignoró y se limpió la cara. Al verse en el espejo comprendió las palabras de su futuro hermanastro «Al aparecer ya tengo el disfraz para halloween.

El muchacho se recompuso del susto, algo dolido tras golpear su huesudo trasero.

«Maquillaje corrido, ojos rojos. ¿Acaso estaba llorando?» pensó al ver el rostro de Sunny. —¿E-estás bien? —preguntó titubeante; ha tenido mala suerte al interactuar con Sunny.

—Sí, solo… esa estúpida película me dio pesadillas —respondió desganada.

Eso le sorprendió. No esperaba que algo tan simple como un mal sueño afectara a la impandeable barra de acero llamada Sunny.

—¿De qué trataba?

Sunny miró la cara del muchacho, la sinceridad y buena fe eran claramente visibles en sus ojos. «Si hablo con él seguramente me recuerde su nombre» pensó antes de responder.

—Se trataba sobre mi padre, hace tiempo que no lo veo.

—Debió ser alguien genial.

—Lo era —dijo Sunny, melancólica—, cuando era niña salíamos todos los días al parque. Jugábamos a la pelota, a las escondidas y otros juegos similares. Ocasionalmente teníamos competencias con otras familias para ver quién era la más genial, donde el ganador era invitado a comer. Fue divertida esa época y de vez en cuando me junto con mis viejos amigos. Neon Flower quiere mudarse a Japón el próximo año y Rock Paper planea crear su propia empresa constructora. Apenas sabe restar y quiere dirigir una empresa.

Sunny rio un poco y anchó los brazos, como si rebosaran de músculos.

—¡Bien, ya está lista la casa! —dijo ella agravando la voz—. Pero si esto no es lo que pedí —continuó como el cliente, con un tono más agudo—. El plano decía específicamente 200 metros de entrada y no 20 .—Hizo una pausa para cambiar de papel—. ¿Planos? Quién necesita eso cuando tienes talento construyendo.

El muchacho se rió ante la escena, eso animó a Sunny a continuar relatando. El tiempo pasó volando mientras él escuchaba con atención las anécdotas de su hermanastra, a pesar de congelarse por el frío.

—...Y por eso llevo el pelo corto —dijo Sunny terminando de hablar. Se formó un silencio incomodo que decidió romper preguntando sobre su nueva familia—: ¿Y cómo es Laurel?, aparte de apuesto.

—Realmente... no lo sé. Pocas veces conversamos y muchas menos compartimos —contestó rascándose la cabeza con desánimo—. Si te soy sincero, me gustaría pasar más tiempo con él y, no sé, formar una verdadera relación entre padre e hijo.

—Pues estás de suerte. Justo hoy escuché a Laurel decir lo mismo —comentó ella rememorando la tarde:

_Sunny lavaba los platos tras terminar de almorzar. Originalmente le tocaba a Chips, pero él se libró de la tarea excusándose con el estudio. Ahí fue cuando escuchó la conversación de los padres._

—_Sunbed, necesito tu consejo —dijo Laurel una vez estuvieron solos—. La paternidad no es mi fuerte. He hecho todo lo posible para fraternizar con el muchacho pero no he conseguido buenos resultados. Mi hijo no es como los cadetes de la academia. Él es más blando, más tímido y más inteligente que ellos. No puedo mandarlo a dar 20 vueltas como castigo o encerrarlo todo el día haciendo tarea._

—_Sé cómo te sientes. También he sido madre soltera y sé lo difícil que es criar a una hija sola._

—_Pero al menos tú puedes expresarte fácilmente._

—_¿Tú no?_

—_No completamente. ¿Recuerdas cuando me presentaste a tus padres?_

—_Sí, sí, aún lo recuerdo —dijo Sunbed entre risas —Parecías un robot frente a ellos._

_Laurel esperó a que su futura esposa terminara de reír para continuar._

—_A lo que voy es… que me cuesta socializar con mi hijo. Ese tema de la computación y jueguitos no lo entiendo mucho y no tenemos nada en común._

—_No te preocupes Laury, eso se puede arreglar. —Sunbed abrazando a su amado—. El siguiente fin de semana podríamos recorrer la colina. Una actividad al aire libre nos ayudará a conocernos mejor como familia. Llevaremos sándwiches y recorreremos el cerro hasta el atardecer._

—_Está bien, pero tú cargarás a Micro cuando se desmaye —bromeó Laurel, a lo cual recibió un mordisco como castigo._

Sunny carraspeó la garganta, dolida por tanto hablar, pero aliviada por recordar el nombre de su hermanastro.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Micro Chips.

Ella asintió

—¡Gracias!, no sé cómo pagarte.

—Siempre puedes hacer mi tarea —bromeó— y dime, ¿cómo era tu madre?

El alegre temple de Micro desapareció rápidamente, fue reemplazada por una mirada más melancólica, casi depresiva.

—Nunca la conocí. Murió en el parto...


	2. Chapter 2

—_Nunca la conocí. Murió en el parto..._

Esas palabras retumbaron una y otra vez en la cabeza de Sunny. Como Laurel nunca hablaba de su ex-esposa y como Sunbed nunca tocaba el tema, creía que la madre de Micro Chips había abandonado a su familia.

—Lo siento, yo… no sabía —dijo Sunny, arrepentida por preguntar algo tan importante de manera tan trivial.

—No te preocupes —contestó Micro—, tarde o temprano debías saber. Según mis tíos, mi mamá era una mujer simpática, alegre y con una buena actitud hacia la vida. Le gustaba viajar por el mundo y conocer lugares nuevos. Si quieres, te puedo mostrar algunas fotografías de ella.

Sunny asintió y ambos fueron a la habitación de Micro. Sacó del armario una caja de cartón bastante roída con la etiqueta de Sugar Cloud en la tapa. Dentro había varias pertenencias de su madre como perfumes, su anuario, pasaporte, sweater y un álbum de fotos. Sacó este último y lo mostró a Sunny.

En la primera página aparecía la fotografía de una mujer no mayor de 30 años, posaba con su ropa de esquiar en la cima de una montaña. Su cabello turquesa ondulaba a la brisa invernal mientras su piel celeste se enrojecía debido al frío.

—¿Esa era tu madre? —preguntó.

—Sí.

—Pero se ven tan diferentes. — opinó. Según ella, el único parecido que compartían eran las gafas gruesas que Chips había heredado.

—Es porque se operó la mandíbula —mostró una fotografía de Sugar en su primer año de secundaria. Aparecía con la mandíbula pequeña y contraída, al igual que Micro—. Tuvo que esperar hasta los 23 para operarse por no me acuerdo qué problema médico. —Mostró otra foto de Sugar, esta vez en su titulación con unas vendas alrededor de su barbilla.

Sunny miró las dos fotografías, alternando la vista entre las fotos y Micro.

—Y tú cuando te operaras.

—En unos años, pero eso no viene al tema.

Sunny escuchó las historias detrás de cada fotografía. Pudo deducir que ella y la madre de Micro tenían mucho en común, a tal punto de parecerse más a Sugar Cloud que a su propia madre. Este comentario se lo guardó para sí misma y siguió escuchando a pesar que sus párpados insistían en cerrarse.

—… y estaba en el último salto cuando una hebilla del esquí se rompió —dijo Micro señalando una de las últimas fotografías del álbum—, perdió el control e impactó contra la muralla.

Sunny se mortificó al imaginarse el impacto.

—La peor parte se la llevó su pierna —continuó el chico—. Se partió el fémur en tres partes y tuvo que pasar 1 año en el hospital. Desde entonces no pudo seguir viajando, pero se las ingenió para seguir tan intrépida como siempre.

Mostró otra imagen de Sugar trabajando a beneficencia de los menos afortunados. Estaba sentada en un trono hecho de papel higiénico y conservas.

—No sé cómo mi papá logró enamorar una mujer así. Digo, tiene su encanto y todo eso y su cuerpo ha derretido mujeres. —Hizo una pausa recordando como sus compañeras suspiraban cuando veían a Laurel—. Pero no es alguien muy sentimental que digamos.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó la chica—. Mamá me ha hablado sobre Laurel y nunca me ha dicho que sea poco sentimental. Algo inexpresivo sí, pero no poco sentimental.

—Solo repito lo que he escuchado de mis tíos —se defendió Micro—. Según ellos, cuando papá tenía mi edad era un chico bastante popular. Se que con sus amigos formó una banda donde lo expulsaron por salir con la novia del baterista y que también logró bailar con la directora en la fiesta de graduación. Al terminar la secundaria se enlistó en la marina para proteger a nuestro país de-

—Realmente no nos protegió —interrumpió Sunny—, conquistó tierras ajenas.

—Como sea, la guerra dejó cicatrices profundas en él. Se volvió frío y antipático con todo el mundo y solo con un selecto grupo de personas era amable. Una de esas personas era Betty, su hermana. Lo obligaba a ir a eventos, bailes y ferias de beneficencia. En una de esas ferias conoció a Sugar Cloud, una muchacha alegre quien perdió a su hermano en la guerra. Con el tiempo comenzaron a conocerse, a salir y paulatinamente enamorarse. Pasaron varios años como novios hasta que un día mi padre decidió pedirle matrimonio en la misma reunión donde se conocieron.

Ambos imaginaron la proposición dando un suspiro.

»Se casaron y tiempo después recibieron la buena noticia de mi venida. Una familia le prometía a Laurel la oportunidad de resurgir y ser el mismo de antes, pero… —Micro Chips se detuvo, entristeciendo el rostro—… el embarazo se complicó. El cuerpo de mamá no estaba preparado para recibir un crió y con cada semana empeoraba. Laurel intentó muchas veces persuadir a mamá de abortar, pero ella lo ignoraba. Ella quería tener un primogénito y verlo crecer, aunque esto mermara su salud. Las últimas semanas previo al parto las sufrió en el hospital. Su cuerpo luchaba por resistir otro día más junto al bebé.

Sunny rodeó a Micro con el brazo

»Finalmente, tras mucho dolor y lamento, el tan esperado día llegó. Las contracciones iniciaron y los doctores rápidamente la llevaron al pabellón. En menos de 10 minutos todo estaba listo para recibirme y los más experimentados decanos estaban ahí para asistir. La simpatía de mamá le ayudó a tener varios amigos en el hospital y casi todo el establecimiento esperaba mi nacimiento, para felicitar a la madre por tan noble cruzada y ver al niño que tantos problemas había causado.

Micro hizo una pausa dando un trago seco.

»En ese momento Laurel estaba en el trabajo realizando horas extras. Quería darle una sorpresa a mamá cuando saliera del hospital. Un nuevo y más brillante anillo de bodas, pues el primero lo vendieron para cubrir los gastos médicos. En mitad de su turno apareció su antiguo comandante y se lo llevó al hospital. Papá subió corriendo las escaleras y llegó en tiempo récord al pabellón. Mi llanto se escuchaba desde fuera de la habitación, pero extrañamente era la única voz que sonaba. Cuando entró a la sala de partos observó que todo el personal, asistentes y doctores miraban al suelo sin cruzarle la mirada. El único que no apartaba la vista fue el doctor en jefe del hospital, quien me sostenía entre sus brazos. —Unas lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Micro—. Creo...que está más de decir que le sucedió a mamá.

—¿C-cómo sabes tanto? —preguntó choqueada Sunny.

—El doctor Pencil es mi médico de cabecera desde entonces. Le prometió a mamá cuidarme y fue él quien me contó la historia de mi nacimiento —respondió, quitándose unas lágrimas.

Pasaron varios minutos en silencio antes de que uno de los dos se animara a hablar.

—Sunny...

—D-dime.

—¿Te puedo pedir un favor? —preguntó con timidez. Sunny asintió—. ¿Puedo… puedo dormir contigo?

* * *

Un gran agradecimiento para Stellar Wools y Un Simple Escritor por asesorarme con este fanfic. Sin ellos, mi historia nunca hubiera mejorado.


	3. Chapter 3

—…Está bien —respondió Sunny. En silencio guió a Micro a su habitación, pero antes de dejarlo entrar, lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y con una mirada amenazante dijo—, pero si haces algo extraño, yo… —un rayo interrumpió— contigo. ¿Has comprendido?

Micro Chips asintió con rapidez, sin conocer la verdadera amenaza, pero sin ánimos de saberla. Cuando entró a la pieza de Sunny, vio que contenía todo lo esperado de una habitación femenina; posters colgados en las paredes, closets rebosantes de ropa y una colección de peluches adornando la estantería. También había todo lo que no esperaba, como ropa esparcida en el suelo y un set de maquillaje aventado contra la muralla. Decidió no decir nada por el desorden y se acostó. La cama era de doble plaza con un par de frazadas, sábanas rojas, y un cobertor rozado el cual desprendía un aroma dulce, casi hipnótico, que Micro no pudo descifrar.

«¿Será esta la tan popular fragancia femenina?» pensó al acomodarse. Le dio la espalda al igual que Sunny. Sus últimos pensamientos antes de dormir rondaban la idea de qué cosas harían enojar a Sunny hasta el punto de aventar el maquillaje.

Micro Chips dormía plácidamente cuando un fuerte estruendo interrumpió su sueño. Miró a todos lados buscando el origen del ruido, hasta que escuchó la lluvia y se dio cuenta que fue despertado por un rayo. Estaba a punto de volver a dormir cuando notó la camisa desabrochada de Sunny. Intentó ignorar ese hecho, pero una discusión en su cabeza se lo impedía.

Su moral e instintos básicos peleaban por tener el control.

«Vamos muchacho —dijeron sus instintos más básicos—, hazlo, estira la mano y cosecha los frutos. Ambos sabemos lo que queremos»

«¡No lo hagas! —opinó la razón—. Al fin tienes la confianza de Sunny, no la desperdicies por un par de pajas»

«Pajas hechas por Sunny chico, la musa adolescente que vive contigo. Si te la tiras tendrás una estatua en tu honor»

«O te harán una estatua cuando Sunny te avienta contra la muralla»

Estos y otros argumentos rondan por la cabeza de Micro. Ambas partes tenían buenas conclusiones y el joven no sabía por cuál decantarse. La discusión terminó cuando otro rayo cayó e Iluminó la habitación permitiendo a Micro ver el pezón expuesto de Sunny.

«¡Hemos ganado muchacho! —exclamaron sus instintos—. Ahora Chips, inclínate hacia adelante»

Como una serpiente acechando a un ratón, extendió la mano sin producir ruidos o cualquier otra cosa que alertara a Sunny. Estaba a centímetros de tocar el pezón y decantarse con su textura cuando una voz firme lo hizo estremecer y lamentarse de no escuchar la razón.

—¿Qué intentas?

—Ehhh... ¿rascarme? —respondió Micro llevando la mano hacia su trasero.

—Chips, Chips, Chips. Si me hubieras sido menos pervertido, no tendría que golpearte —dijo Sunny levantando el puño con claras intenciones de partirle la cara.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —Gritoneo Micro cayendo atemorizado al piso— ¡No volverá a pasar!

—¿Y cómo voy a estar segura de ello? —preguntó Sunny

—Pues a la próxima me lanzarás por el balcón con almohada y todo.

Sunny se quedó mirándolo. Estaba entre lanzarlo por el balcón o convertirlo en puré. Ambas ofertas eran muy tentadoras y le enseñaría a Micro ser más educado. Al final sintió lástima por su futuro hermanastro. Bajó el puño mientras se tapaba el escote.

—Sí que eres pervertido.

—Pues perdona, nunca había estado tan cerca de una mujer.

—¿En serio? —Preguntó Sunny con notorio sarcasmo.

—Sí. No soy muy atractivo que digamos.

—Eso te lo creo, pero no por ello te permitiré manosearme sin permiso.

—Y como yo no digo nada cuando tomas mi computadora, aun cuando la estoy utilizando.

—Esto es diferente.

—En qué sentido.

—Pues si tomo tus cosas, tu no harás nada. Pero si tú lo haces te romperé los brazos —respondió en tono casual, como si la fractura no tuviera importancia.

—Te aprovechas de mí solo porque soy un caballero.

—No, me aprovecho de ti porque eres un perdedor —aclaró Sunny dando la espalda «ahora recuerdo porque desperté» Se levantó con desgana y fue hacia al lavado—. No hagas nada extraño o te arrepentirás —amenazó en el camino.

Al entrar en el cuarto de baño, Sunny notó una revista escondida detrás del inodoro. Sus saturados colores y el hecho de aparecer una burra le llamaron la atención. «Por favor, que no sea una porno furry» suplicó mentalmente.

Con cierto asco abrió la revista sorprendiéndose con el contenido. Se trataba del popular comic My Little Donkey, una revista infantil donde se relataba las aventuras de seis burritas quienes derrotaban al mal con el poder del heno. La historieta era ligera, simple y extrañamente atrayente, al menos lo suficiente para mantenerla entretenida en el baño.

Mientras tanto, Chips intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos. La oportunidad de follar estaba a solo unos metros y necesitaba un buen argumento si quería convencer a Sunny.

«¿Dinero? No, no aceptará. Su madre es dueña del centro comercial. Cualquier cifra que pudiera ofrecer Sunny la obtendría con una llamada. Sin contar que me rompería las piernas con tal propuesta. ¿Favores? Podría ser. Ayudarla con sus estudios o los quehaceres de la casa debería convencer a Sunny. Tener un esclavo (si fuera posible sexual) le ayudaría a sobrellevar la atareada vida de una adolescente».

«¿Lástima? Nunca caería tan bajo, ni siquiera por sexo»...

«Quieres follar con tu hermana ¿que más bajo puedes caer?» Interrumpió la razón

«¡Tú calla!»

Microchips detuvo su debate mental cuando Sunny entró a la pieza.

—¿Tu padre lo sabe? —preguntó Sunny mostrando la revista.

—No y no quiero que sepa — dijo al intentar recuperar la revista, pero fue detenido por el brazo tonificado de Sunny

—Vamos, no creo que tu padre se moleste por unas revistas infantiles.

—Puede que no, pero no me quiero arriesgar.

—Por favor, que tienes que perder.

—Su respeto.

—Eso no pasará.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Porque… —Esta vez Sunny no tenía nada con que argumentar.

Micro aprovechó y le quitó la revista, escondiendola debajo de la almohada. Tras guardar la historieta, se quedó quieto pensando muy bien sus próximas palabras. En ellas se encontraba la diferencia entre follar o quedar como arte abstracto. Con un suspiro largo se da media vuelta y con la cara más seria dijo:

—Sunny, te propongo un trato.

—No follaré contigo —respondió secamente la muchacha.

—Haré tu tarea por todo un año.

—No.

—Y te ayudaré con tus trabajos cuando entres a la universidad.

—No.

—Te conseguiré los números de los chicos más lindos que hay en Canterlot.

—Buena oferta, pero no.

—Oh vamos —Se quejó Micro Chips—. Soy honesto con mis intenciones y hasta te estoy ofreciendo un jugoso trato con ellos. ¿Por qué no quieres follar conmigo?

—Mmm... ¿cómo te lo digo?... —preguntó sarcásticamente—. Primero, serás mi hermanastro, segundo, no eres atractivo y tercero, como dije antes, eres un per-de-dor y yo nunca besaría, saldría o me acostaría con un per-de-dor.

Esas palabras hirieron la moral del muchacho, tanto que acabaron con todas las ganas de follar. Se retiró cabizbajo de la habitación, pero antes de poner un pie fuera dijo.

—Sunny...

—Ya te lo dije, no follaré contigo.

—¿Quieres que te pase los demás capítulos de My Little Donkey?

—No gracias.

Tras esto Micro se acostó en su cama, reprochándose por ser tan neandertal con su futura hermana.

«Por ser así, tan especial, te dedicamos esta canción…» Canturrean la razón junto a sus instintos más básicos en la mente del muchacho.

Si se lo preguntan, sí. Yo también esperaba colocar el incesto en este punto de la trama, pero quedaría forzado y no reflejaría las personalidades de los protagonistas ni el fluido desenlace de los acontecimientos. Ante esto, les solicito un poco más de paciencia, pues toda esta palabrería se recompensará en unos "pocos" capítulos.

PD: Un gran agradecimiento para Stellar Wools y Un Simple Escritor por asesorarme con este fanfic. Sin ellos, mi historia nunca hubiera mejorado.


	4. Chapter 4

Los días pasaron tras el momento "íntimo" entre Sunny Flare y Micro Chips. Apenas hubo diferencia en el trato de ambos hermanastros y no comentaron nada de lo sucedido en los días posteriores. Pero dejemos el incesto de lado (por ahora) y centrémonos en el nerd de la familia.

Micro Chips esperaba a cierta chica en el centro comercial, para ser más precisos, una estudiante de la Cristal Prep. llamada Lemon Zest. Se conocieron en una pijamada que su hermana realizó la semana pasada y tras la intervención de Sunny, Micro tuvo el valor de pedirle una cita.

Ella aceptó, y ahora nuestro casanovas esperaba impaciente la llegada de su dama. Le dijo que estaría ahí cerca de las tres de la tarde y son casi las cuatro. Frustrado, Chips mataba el tiempo jugando con su celular cuando unas suaves manos rosadas le rodearon los ojos.

—¡N-no tengo n-nada de valor! —gritó pensando que lo iban a asaltar.

—Ya, tranquilo, que soy Lemon.

Chips se dió media vuelta y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Inmediatamente se recompuso cuando se dió cuenta de lo patético que se veía. Lemon no pudo aguantar las risas, relajando el ambiente.

—¿Y hacia dónde me llevarás?

—Es una sorpresa —dijo tratando de parecer interesante.

—A los bolos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Intuición femenina —respondió Lemon.

El Bowling fue una de las grandes sorpresas del primer centro comercial. Con las llegadas de las megatiendas, arribaron también nuevas formas de entretenimiento como el cine, las discotecas y este emblemático centro de juegos que, tras 50 años en servicio, sigue siendo uno de los lugares más concurridos en Canterlot City... o al menos eso decía la placa conmemorativa. El paso del tiempo había dejado huella en el establecimiento con las pistas desgastadas y la anticuada temática de los 50.

Escogieron la pista en mejor estado y fue Lemon la primera en lanzar.

—¿Supongo que sabes jugar? —preguntó Micro al ver como sostenía mal la bola.

—Por favor, que tan difícil es tomar la bola, ganar impulso y… —Tumbó 4 pinos—. Botar los pinos.

—Buen intento —opinó Micro. Cuando fue su turno lanzó la bola que cambió la dirección a mitad del recorrido y derribó 7 pinos. Las horas invertidas en Wii Sports al fin rindieron sus frutos.

—Pareces buen jugador ¿Qué tal si hacemos el juego más… _interesante_? —dijo Lemon con una coqueta mirada—. Si tú ganas iremos al cine a "conocernos mejor", pero si yo gano me llevarás de compras.

—Me parece bien —aceptó Micro sin sospechar la trampa—, que gane el mejor.

En las siguientes jugadas Lemon demostró ser una jugadora excepcional. Desplomaba los pinos con maestría y llevaba la delantera sin mucha dificultad. Esto frustró al muchacho. Perder contra una chica ya es malo, pero perder contra una chica y la oportunidad de saborear sus curvas es incluso peor.

Lemon notó la molestia de Micro y susurrándole al oído dijo:

—Te propongo un nuevo trato. Si logras anotar este Split 7-10 te permitiré… darme un beso, pero si no iremos de compras.

Micro aceptó el nuevo desafío poniendo su primer beso en juego (Chips nunca había besado a ninguna chica, ni siquiera a sus amigas). Debía realizar uno de los tiros más difíciles en los bolos si quería saborear los labios de Lemon.

Con una profunda respiración cerró los ojos y visualizó el próximo tiro. En su mente imaginó los dos pinos colocados en ambos lados de la pista, separados con distancia considerable. Calculó donde debía lanzar y el gesto con la muñeca que debía realizar.

Cuando abrió los ojos sabía precisamente lo que debía hacer. Tomó impulso y lanzó la bola hacia el pino 7, golpeó lo suficiente para que saltara al lado contrario, llegó hasta el pino 10 y… pasó de largo, sin llegar a tocar.

—¡NOOOOOO! —gritó el muchacho desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—No te preocupes —dijo Lemon tras darle unas palmadas en el hombro como consuelo—, siempre tendrás otra oportunidad, pero ahora ¡Vamos de compras!

Los tontuelos pasaron las siguientes horas en la boutique, donde Lemon se probó todos los vestidos, poleras y pantalones de la tienda, sin decantarse por alguno. No fue hasta el atardecer cuando se aburrió de vitrinear y llevó a Micro a un puesto de helado.

—Este centro comercial tiene muy pocos locales recreativos —explicó Lemon, raspando las últimas gotas de helado—. La mayoría son de ropa o comida, sin contar los supermercados. Por eso pude adivinar dónde me llevarías.

—Eres toda una Watson, Lemon.

—Es Sherlock —corrigió Lemon robando el postre de micro—. ¿Alguna novedad con Sunny?.

Chips se atragantó al escuchar el nombre de su hermanastra.

—No, nada, nada ha pasado. Digo, ¿qué debería pasar? —respondió nervioso.

Lemon solo le dedicó una mirada inquisidora.

—Te digo que no ha pasado nada.

Normalmente se necesita mucha suspicacia y experiencia para saber si un chico miente. Son tan pocos expresivos que es difícil saber si recitan la verdad. Pero con Micro Chips el tema es diferente. El con cada gesto, con cada acción y cada palabra expresa sus pensamientos, siendo muy fácil a Lemon detectar las mentiras...

—Tarde o temprano voy a saber, así que ¿qué prefieres?, que lo escuche por tus labios o por los de Sunny.

… Y mucho más fácil sacar la verdad.

Micro miró rendido a la peliverde, conocía lo rápido que corría la voz Sunny cuando algo amarillista sucedía.

—Si te lo digo... ¿guardarías el secreto?

El resto de la cita, Lemon escuchó la "aventura" de la noche pasada. Primero sintió compasión por el muchacho, después lastima, más tarde asco y finalmente indiferencia.

—Si que eres pervertido.

—Para ustedes es fácil decirlo —intentó justificarse—, sólo necesitan unos cuantos gestos coquetos para tener a cualquier hombre entre sus manos. En cambio, los hombres no atractivos debemos impresionarlas durante toda una cita para tomar su mano y, si tenemos suerte, llegar a saborear sus labios.

—Eso depende —respondió Lemon—, tú serías más atractivo si actualizaras tu ropa, te preocuparas un poco por tu cara y hablaras de algo más aparte de videojuegos.

Micro la miró, confundido.

—Me estás aconsejando que, para tener éxito con las mujeres debo engañarlas, haciéndoles creer que soy otra persona sin considerar cómo se sentirían ellas cuando conozcan la verdad. ¿Eso me aconsejas?

La respuesta dejó sin habla a Lemon. No esperaba algo tan filosófico del degenerado de su cita. Tras despedirse, cada uno se retiró a su hogar.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Sunbed desde el salón cuando Micro llegó. Al igual que su hermanastra, estaba castigado por romper la ventana.

—No muy bien —mintió—, hubo problemas con la reactancia del motor. Continuaremos la próxima semana si Wiz resuelve el problema.

Sin dar más detalles subió las escaleras y entró a su habitación, donde encontró a Sunny estirada sobre la cama.

—Fue muy profundo lo que le dijiste a Lemon —preguntó sin dejar de mirar el celular—, de quién lo sacaste.

—Normalmente se dice hola al iniciar una conversación —replicó Micro con algo de molestia.

—Y normalmente no eres tan inteligente —Sunny encaró al nerd—. Así que dime, de quién lo sacaste.

—De la chica con cual juego StarCraft —respondió nervioso, desviando la mirada—. Un chico la engañó fingiendo ser otra persona para ser el primero en acostarse con ella. Cuando me contó su historia, me hizo prometer que nunca haría algo parecido. Por eso fui honesto contigo sobre mis intenciones la otra noche.

Sunny lo miró inquisidoramente por unos momentos antes de acariciarlo como un perro.

—Bien dicho muchacho. Ahora dime como fue tu cita.

—Para qué si ya hablaste con Lemon. —Apuntó al teléfono en la cama.

—Quiero cerciorarme de que no la cagaras con una de mis amigas.

De mala gana relató la cita, exceptuando la parte cuando habló de lo sucedido la noche pasada.

—¿De verdad apostaste con los bolos? —preguntó Sunny desde el escritorio.

—Si… —contestó de mala gana.

Sunny pegó una fuerte carcajada al escucharlo.

—Si quieres te puedo dar algunos consejos.

—¡Enserio! —exclamó Micro Chips con el rostro lleno de felicidad, que desapareció cuando notó la sonrisa siniestra en ella—. A cambio de qué.

—Ayuda en matemáticas —respondió levantando el cuaderno.

Micro Chips pasó el resto de la tarde enseñando los fundamentos básicos de la equivalencia trigonométrica a su hermanastra.

—Entonces, si no tiene solución... —murmuró Sunny, atrapada con el último problema.

—Sacas un uno, lo igualas con esto y ya tienes la equivalencia —aclaró Chips terminando el ejercicio—. ¿Has comprendido?

—Eso creo —dijo estirando los brazos, ya cansada por pasar las últimas horas aprendiendo trigonometría. Decidió retirarse a sus aposentos, no sin antes querer agradecerle con un beso en la mejilla. Pero justo en ese momento sonó el teléfono del muchacho, quien giró su cabeza por mero reflejo y recibió el beso en los labios. Se separaron inmediatamente, mientras se miraban a los ojos con la misma expresión atónita.

—S-s-será m-mejor q-que vayamos a dormir —expresó Sunny enrojecida.

—T-tienes razón —confirmó Micro, saliendo de la habitación. «Espera, ese era mi cuarto» pensó una vez fuera. Decidió aprovechar la salida para lavarse la cara, bajar las hormonas y olvidar que su primer beso fue con su hermanastra.

Entre tanto, Sunny se fue a su propia habitación, mientras rememoraba una y otra vez el beso en un intento de descifrar sus sentimientos. El contacto labio a labio despertó una chispa sin sentir en mucho tiempo.

«¿Amor?, no creo —comenzó a repasar mentalmente—, ¿placer? no, es otra cosa. ¿Lujuria?... —un scrach mental interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Necesito un novio».

* * *

Un gran agradecimiento para Stellar Wools y Un Simple Escritor por asesorarme con este fanfic. Sin ellos, mi historia nunca hubiera mejorado.


	5. Chapter 5

A veces es difícil controlar nuestros deseos, muchas veces aparecen sin advertencia y nos obligan a actuar ignorando la razón. Esto mismo le sucedió a Micro Chips quien, con suma rapidez, limpiaba toda evidencia de su pecado. Al igual que Sunny, el beso provocó una chispa, con la diferencia que se extendió hasta formar un incendio. Micro pudo apagar las lujuriosas llamas de la pasión tras media hora de intenso bombeo. Por suerte, su hermanastra no necesitó en ningún momento el baño o hubiera sido el fin de nuestro pervertido muchacho.

Tras echar aromatizante, abandonó el recién esterilizado baño. Deseoso de descansar del alborotado día, pero su mente tenía otros planes para él:

—_¡No te saldrás con la tuya! —gritó Micro Chips en su sueño, blandiendo una espada. _

_Mane-Iac rió mientras sostenía a Lemon Zest encima del precipicio._

—_Las debiluchas Power Ponies no fueron capaces de derrotarme y tú tampoco lo serás si estás ocupado rescatando a tu noviecita —dijo riendo otra vez. _

_Soltó a la muchacha hacia una muerte segura._

—_Pues déjame decirte que... _

_La espada y cuerpo de Micro comenzaron a brillar, a la vez que sonaba power metal de fondo._

—_Nunca subestimes... _

_El volumen va aumentando más y más._

—_El poder... _

_Comenzó a flotar_

—_¡Del Microprocesador!_

_En un destello morado, Micro voló hacia Lemon, quien estaba a centímetros de caer sobre unas filosas estalagmitas. La logró rescatar en los últimos segundos con solo unos rasguños en su ropa._

—_¿Y Mane-Iac? —preguntó abrazando a su salvador._

—_Tranquila, para eso existe el multihilo._

_Ambos miraron a Mane-iac luchar fervientemente contra la espada. Micro había lanzado su arma hacia la villana cuando estalló por los aires, distrayéndola lo suficiente para escapar con su amada. _

_Volaron por los cielos, atravesaron las nubes y realizaron intrépidas acrobacias en el aire, hasta llegar a un cúmulo de nubes rosadas._

—_Después de usted —dijo Micro invitándole a saltar. _

_Con algo de miedo, saltó hacia la nube y rebotó como si se tratara de un trampolín. _

—_¡Son como un colchón!_

—_Y también saben a algodón de azúcar —comentó, luego, le ofreció un esponjoso pedazo._

_Dejó de saltar y comió el pedazo de nube, deleitándose con su sabor._

—_Muchas gracias por salvarme —mencionó la peliverde algo nerviosa—. no sé cómo agradecerte._

—_Tú sabes cómo —respondió con tono lujurioso._

_Micro se acercó lentamente hasta saborear los suaves labios de su amada. Ella no se resistió y condimentó el beso con deliciosas caricias en la cabeza. La muestra de amor fue tan larga que el sol cayó, dando paso al firmamento. El muchacho separó lentamente los labios, maravillándose con el hermoso rostro de Sunny gracias al fulgor de la luna._

_Espera… ¿¡El rostro de Sunny!?_

Estaba en la mejor parte de su sueño, cuando unos fuertes golpeteos lo despertaron.

—Ya levántate, que vamos a desayunar —dijo Sunny al otro lado.

Con desgana se levantó y fue hacia el comedor, no sin antes pasar al baño para calmar las hormonas. Esta vez, el agua fría sí pudo eliminar todo impulso de lujuria. Al sentarse en la mesa notó que toda su familia vestía con ropa deportiva.

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —preguntó Sunbed sirviendo unas tostadas.

—¿Domingo?

—No tontito, hoy vamos a recorrer la montaña —dijo Sunbed, soltando risitas ante la perpléjica cara de Micro.

Tras desayunar, Laurel extendió un plano sobre la mesa y llamó la atención de toda la familia.

—Esto es lo que vamos a hacer —dijo con tono militar—. A las novecientas horas saldremos de la casa para llegar a los pies de la colina, caminaremos cuatro clips para llegar al primer mirador, donde descansaremos veinte minutos. Luego cambiaremos el rumbo girando setenta y cinco grados y...

Para este momento Chips dejó de prestar atención, las indicaciones de Laurel sonaban tan aburridas como las clases de biología. Notó en Sunny el mismo sentimiento. Ella rodó los ojos y apuntó a Laurel, para después imitarlo con las manos. Micro no pudo aguantar las risas, sin quererlo interrumpió a Laurel.

—¿Algo que decir cadete Chips? —preguntó con tono severo.

—No, nada.

—Bien, pues tú serás quien nos guíe —dijo enrollando el mapa y entregándolo a su hijo—, te recuerdo que volveremos por la ruta militar si nos equivocamos de camino.

Esas palabras hicieron estremecer al muchacho.

Sunny se le acercó para preguntar en tono bajo:

—¿Qué significa la ruta militar?.

—Caminar en línea recta, atravesando todos los obstáculos del camino.

Dicho esto, subió a su habitación, preparándose para el infierno de las próximas horas. Sí, con infierno, nos referimos al ejercicio físico.

Tras cuatro horas de caminata, la familia se detuvo para almorzar en uno de los maravillosos miradores de la colina. Los árboles rebosaban de follaje y los pájaros surcaban los cielos maravillando a todo el mundo con su esplendor. El único sin disfrutar del espectáculo era Micro Chips, pues dormía plácidamente bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol.

—Deberíamos despertarlo —comentó Sunbed sirviendo los emparedados.

—Tienes razón —apoyó Laurel—. Sunny, ve y despiertalo.

—Nah, mejor lo dejamos ahí —dijo y de inmediato recibió una mirada molesta por parte de ambos padres. —Es broma, es broma —se disculpó antes de ir a donde el muchacho.

Cuando estuvo cerca, notó una tarántula acurrucada en sus brazos.

«Mierda, mejor se la quitó antes de que despierte y pegue un grito a los cielos»

Con una rama cercana, empujó a la araña para alejarla, pero hizo lo contrario y se acurrucó más en los brazos de Micro. Siguió intentándolo hasta que pinchó a Chips en el pecho. El despertó dolido, vio como Sunny escondía torpemente la vara en su espalda. Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando sintió un cosquilleo y vió a la araña aún acurrucada entre sus brazos.

—Existen otras formas de alejarla sin hacerle daño —dijo acariciando su lomo.

El actuar de Micro sorprendió a Sunny, quien la miraba perpleja.

—Mejor te explico —dijo aclarando la voz—. Hace tiempo hubo una invasión de arañas en la escuela. No sabíamos cómo controlarlas, hasta que Flutter Shy intervino y nos enseñó a librarnos de las arañas sin causarles daño. También aprendimos otros trucos, como utilizarlas para repeler insectos. Por eso dormía con una tarántula entre mis brazos —dicho esto liberó a la araña.

Sunny continuó perpleja a pesar de la aclaración, pero prefirió no preguntar nada. Lo último que necesitaba era escuchar sobre insectos durante el almuerzo.

Tras comer, la familia continuó explorando a pesar de los quejidos del muchacho. No fue hasta el atardecer cuando regresaron a casa y Micro al fin pudo estirarse en su cama.

A la mañana siguiente, Micro bajó al comedor con claros síntomas de catarro. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y los mocos le colgaban de su nariz, sin contar los constantes estornudos que daba en el camino.

—Te lo dije —dijo Laurel molesto—. Debiste taparte cuando te lo advertí.

—No seas tan duro con él —intervino Sunbed sirviéndole un poco de café—. Todos nos resfriamos de vez en cuando, así que descansa Micro y no te preocupes por tus quehaceres, Sunny los hará cuando llegue.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó la nombrada.

El joven asintió antes de subir a su cuarto. Esperó a que todos se fueran para bajar otra vez a la cocina. «Mi plan funcionó» se dijo con una sonrisa y sacó una soda de la nevera. Nunca estuvo tan enfermo, solo exageró los síntomas para no asistir a clases. Ahora, sin ninguna distracción, pudo pasar todo el día jugando videojuegos.

El muchacho no salió de su cuarto hasta que su estómago le exigió almorzar. Calentó unos fideos con algo de salsa restante del fin de semana y le agregó queso para darle más sabor. Mientras preparaba su almuerzo, Sunny llegó a la morada.

—Hola —dijo Chips desde la cocina—. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

—¡Mal! —expresó ella—. ¡Por tu puta culpa me fue mal!

—¿Mi culpa? —preguntó confundido.

—¡Si! —gritó otra vez mostrando un examen.

Micro tomó la hoja y la observó. Los resultados parecían correctos a excepción de un detalle.

—No es mi culpa que tu profesor no aceptara radianes.

—¡Si lo es! —volvió a levantar la voz—. ¡Por tu estupidez tendré clases de verano!

—Espera, ¿Mi estupidez? Fuiste tú quien utilizó los radianes.

—¡Y tú me lo enseñaste!

—¡Yo te enseñe la equivalencia trigonométrica, no a calcular ángulos y esas mierdas! —respondió molesto.

Los hermanastros comenzaron a discutir elevando cada vez más el tono y la agresividad de los insultos.

—¡Perdedor! —gritó Sunny tras media hora discutiendo.

—¡Cretina! —respondió él.

—¡Retrasado social!

—¡Cabeza hueca!

—¡Subnormal!

—¡Obesa!

—¡Malparido!

—¡Puta! —gritó Chips ultrajando el orgullo de Sunny.

Ella nunca permitió que le faltaran el respeto, ni que salieran impunes de tal transgresión y esta vez no será la excepción. Pero, en vez de romperle la cara, decidió hacer algo peor. Dejándose llevar por la ira y con claras intenciones de ocasionar el mayor daño posible, gritó con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡Mata madres!

Un silencio se formó entre ambos estudiantes. Micro intentó responder, pero se quedó sin palabras. Las llamas de la ira fueron apagadas por la tristeza que se extendió hasta rebasar los ojos y caer por las mejillas.

En ese momento Sunny se dió cuenta del peso de sus palabras. Intentó disculparse, pero era demasiado tarde. Apreció en primera fila como desmoronaba la moral del muchacho, quien subió a su cama dejando un rastro de lágrimas en el camino.

—Bien hecho Sunny, muy bien hecho —se reprochó a sí misma—, primero peleas con tus amigas y ahora con tu hermano.

* * *

Un gran agradecimiento para Stellar Wools y Un Simple Escritor por asesorarme con este fanfic. Sin ellos, mi historia nunca hubiera mejorado.


	6. Chapter 6

Sunny escuchó a su hermanastro llorar durante toda la tarde. Las hirientes palabras dichas a la hora del almuerzo habían perforado demasiado hondo en la moral de Chips. Intentó disculparse varias veces, pero recibió constantes negativas. Tras los últimos almohadazos decidió dejarlo en paz e intentar la diplomacia otro día. mientras tanto, Sunny planeó cómo disculparse con sus amigas, pues también había discutido con ellas.

A la mañana siguiente, ninguna de sus amigas se dignaba a hablarle. Seguían molestas por su agresivo comportamiento del día anterior, y no fue hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando le dirigieron la palabra.

—¿Y, tienes algo que decir?

—Sí… —dijo Sunny sin mucho ánimo—. Lamento haber sido tan cruel con ustedes. Quedé atónita cuando nos entregaron la nota. Esperaba tener una B o una C en la prueba, pero no una F. Inmediatamente fui a hablar con el profesor, pero él se negó a escucharme. Dijo que era mi culpa por no haber leído bien las instrucciones y que debía asistir a clases de verano si quería aprobar el semestre. —Unas lágrimas de cocodrilo afloraron sobre sus ojos—. Su respuesta y actitud me molestó y no encontré nada mejor que desquitarme con ustedes, a pesar de que no tenían la culpa de mi error…

Un abrazo la hizo callar.

—No digas más —le susurró Lemon—, sé cómo te sientes, también me fue mal en la prueba.

—No te preocupes —comentó Sour Sweet sumándose al abrazo—, esas cosas suceden, sobretodo con ese estúpido profesor Discord.

—Es más —agregó Indigo Zap secando las lágrimas de Sunny con delicadeza—, en tu posición las habría atacado con una silla.

Su comentario ganó unas risas que aumentaron cuando imitó a un maestro circense luchando contra un león. Las chicas abrazaron a Sunny por un largo rato hasta que una tripa sonó y poco a poco rompieron el abrazo.

—Que tal si vamos a hablar con la directora —opinó Indigo devorando un emparedado—, no eres la única que tuvo problemas en la prueba.

Señaló a los demás compañeros en el comedor. La mayoría tenían la mirada baja o mostraban consternación de alguna u otra manera.

—Tienes razón, pero para ello debemos organizarnos. —Sunny sacó su teléfono—. Crearé un grupo de WhatsPony para que inviten a todos los estudiantes que tengan o hayan tenido problemas con Discord.

Rápidamente todas sacaron sus teléfonos y enviaron las invitaciones. En menos de media hora ya contaban con 50 miembros en el grupo y cuando fueron a visitar a la directora sobrepasaba los 200 integrantes, más o menos una quinta parte de la escuela.

—Primero debo felicitarlas —comentó la directora Candace tras escuchar a las muchachas—, no todos los jóvenes utilizan la vía diplomática para resolver los problemas; la mayoría recurren a la violencia o la intimidación para expresar su descontento. —Hizo una pausa, más larga de lo necesario.

—Entonces… —dijo Lemon, impaciente.

—Hablaré con vuestro profesor .—Hurras se escucharon tanto dentro como fuera de la oficina—. Dentro de poco les daré mi respuesta, por ahora vuelvan a sus casas o actividades extracurriculares —dicho esto despachó al grupo de su oficina.

—Esto hay que celebrarlo —expresó animosa Indigo Zap tras salir de la escuela.

—Estamos a martes, no podemos hacer una fiesta —respondió Sunny

—Me refería a comida. —Esas palabras le dieron una idea a Sunny—. ¿Vienes?

—Lo siento, pero ya tengo planes —dicho esto se separó del grupo.

—¿Y a ella que le pasa?

—No sé —dijo Lemon—, pero creo que tiene que ver con Micro. Ayer no me respondió ningún mensaje y parece que hoy no fue a clases.

Tras alejarse, Sunny fue a la pizzería para comprar la pizza más grande y mejor condimentada. Después pasó al minimarket por los bebestibles donde encontró una oferta de condones.

«Ni loca me acostaría con Micro», pensó desviando la mirada.

Pidió un taxi tras comprar todo lo necesario, dejó su mochila en el comedor y subió al segundo piso portando los alimentos.

_Toc-toc-toc_

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Sunny desde el otro lado de la puerta, tratando de endulzar sus palabras—. Traigo pizza y compre tu bebida favorita. Esa, la del logo verde con letras rojas.

No hubo respuesta. Golpeó otra vez recibiendo la misma silenciosa respuesta.

«Al carajo, es ahora o nunca», se dijo antes de abrir la puerta sin importar lo justificadamente molesto que esté su hermanastro. Al entrar encontró a Micro acurrucado en la cama, tapado hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

—Oye... —dijo Sunny en tono triste—, lamento mucho haber herido tus sentimientos. Quedé atónita cuando ayer me entregaron la nota. Esperaba tener una B o una C en la prueba, no una F. Inmediatamente fui a hablar con el profesor, pero él se negó a escucharme. Dijo que era mi culpa por no haber leído bien las instrucciones y que debía asistir a clases de verano si quería aprobar el semestre. Su respuesta y actitud me molestó y no encontré nada mejor que desquitarme contigo a pesar de que no tenías la culpa de mi error…

Sunny dejó de hablar a la espera de alguna respuesta. Los segundos pasaron y Micro seguía con su teléfono como si no pasara nada.

—Al menos haz un ruido para saber de qué me estás escuchando —habló molesta.

Micro desconectó los audífonos.

_(8)Tuuuuu… destroza cooorazoooones,_

_te di mi calor y tuuuuu ofensas(8)_

—Ok, comprendo —dijo algo vacilante.

—No Sunny, tú no lo comprendes —dijo Micro encarando a su hermana, con los ojos irritados de tanto llorar—. Confíe en tí. Te conte mi mayor secreto para darte a entender que no eres la única que sufre por no tener los dos padres a tu lado. Y todo para qué, ¿para que lo uses a la primera oportunidad en mi contra? —unas lágrimas comienzan a correr por las mejillas del muchacho—. No sabes como duele recordar que tu madre murió...

Chips no pudo contenerse y lloró otra vez, aunque los ojos le dolieran.

Sunny, quien se lamentaba de todo el dolor que había provocado, se acercó despacio y dió un fuerte abrazo en señal de disculpa.

El muchacho no se opuso al apriete. Los minutos pasaron mientras se desahogaba sin preocupación y sentía como su pesar caían junto las lágrimas. Hace tiempo que quería tener un hombro sobre cual llorar y no iba a perder la oportunidad de extirpar todas las espinas clavadas en su alma.

Los sollozos se fueron apagando, hasta que Micro dejó de llorar y apoyó su despeinada cabeza sobre las piernas de su hermanastra. Unas suaves caricias revolvieron de manera serena la cabellera del muchacho.

—¿Sabes?, podrías hacer esto todos los días —dijo con una sonrisa.

—¿Traer pizza?

—Me refería a acicalarme, pero la comida nunca está de más.

Dicho eso se levantó por un trozo de pizza y llevó otro para su hermana. Hizo lo mismo con las bebidas, las servilletas y los palitos de queso. Todo lo distribuía de manera uniforme a pesar de seguir molesto.

—Pensé que seguías enojado.

—No tanto como antes. —Miró a la pizza antes de continuar—. Pero se me quitará si me sigues acariciando.

Sunny sonrió y levantó los brazos para que reposara otra vez en sus muslos. Pasaron la tarde disfrutando la compañía del otro. El zen se mantuvo, hasta que Sunny bajó la vista y notó la "alegría" del muchacho.

—Supongo que estás mejor —dijo Sunny levantándose inmediatamente.

En ese momento, Micro también se dio cuenta de su erección. Muerto de la vergüenza, se tapó con las sábanas a tal punto que parecía una oruga gigante. Tras un largo _facepalm_, Micro se dijo:

—¿En serio Timmy, en serio? ¿No encontraste mejor manera de arruinar el momento?

Unas risas lo alertaron. Levantó la vista y vió que Sunny aún no se retiraba de la pieza.

—No te preocupes —dijo Sunny entre risas —te dejaré solo para que "castigues" a Timmy.

Dicho esto se fue de la habitación, dejando al muchacho más avergonzado que antes.

* * *

Un gran agradecimiento para Stellar Wools y Un Simple Escritor por asesorarme con este fanfic. Sin ellos, mi historia nunca hubiera mejorado.


	7. Chapter 7

En la mañana, tras escuchar la alarma, Micro Chips se despertó cansado. Estos dos últimos días fueron demasiado exigentes para el muchacho. El paseo y la discusión con Sunny le succionaron toda la energía. Pero después de la disculpa, un buen trozo de pizza y una buena noche, se sentía mejor y con ganas para ir a clases… o por lo menos, para hablar con sus amigos. Tras desperezarse caminó hacia el baño y dió unos golpecitos a la puerta.

—Ya salgo —dijo Sunny del otro lado.

Como esperaba, Sunny aún continuaba en el lavado. El pasillo a la intemperie obligaba a ambos muchachos a lavarse, secarse y vestirse en el baño.

La muchacha salió del aseo luciendo el impecable uniforme de la Cristal Prep. El atuendo estaba compuesto por un blazer morado con rayas aclaradas, una falda con el mismo diseño, una corbata morada y una camisa turquesa claro que se camuflaba con la piel de la fémina, dando la impresión de no llevar nada debajo, aparte del blazer, que cubriera sus hermosos senos.

—¿Tengo algo? —preguntó al sentir la mirada de Micro.

—Tu lazo está chueco.

Sunny lo acomodó y continuó su camino. La escuela estaba a una hora de la casa y debía retirarse antes de todos si quería llegar a tiempo.

«De la que me salvé» pensó al entrar al baño. Si no fuera por su espontánea astucia, tendría un ojo morado decorando su rostro. Mientras se aseaba, rememoró el pícaro sueño que tuvo antes de levantarse:

—_¿Quieres que te perdone? —preguntó Micro sentado en la silla de su escritorio._

_Sunny asintió_

—_Pues follemos —propuso él de manera casual._

—_¿¡Cómo!?_

—_Dije que fo-lle-mos._

_Sunny levantó el puño ante tal petición, lista para partirle la cara._

—_Golpéame si quieres —dijo Micro con indiferencia—, si total serás tú quien deberá explicarlo todo. —Se puso de pie mirando a su hermanastra—. Me pregunto cómo reaccionarán tus amigas cuando se enteren que usaste tan dura verdad para lastimarme. —Avanzó hacia Sunny obligándola a retroceder—. O cómo se sentirá Sunbed cuando conozca la verdadera naturaleza de su hija. De seguro estaría orgullosa._

_Sunny estaba entre la espada y la pared; o más bien dicho, entre Micro y la pared._

—_Así que, dime, ¿follarás conmigo o no? —terminó, colocando la mano en la muralla, acorralando a la muchacha._

En ese momento Micro volvió a la realidad. Miró hacia abajo y notó como el recuerdo le causó una "alegría", la cual ignoró durante todo el lavado.

Tras un rápido desayuno y un viaje de algunos minutos, Micro Chips llegó a su escuela. No tardó mucho en divisar la larga cabellera castaña de Velvet Sky, quien charlaba con Wiz Kid, otro de sus amigos.

—¡Hola Micro! —dijo la joven mientras lo abrazaba—. ¿Cómo estás?, aparte de en **problemas** —apretó con fuerza, quitándole el aire.

—Ya cálmate o le partirás la espalda —comentó Wiz Kid. Un muchacho de la misma edad de Micro y Velvet. El no poseía lentes como su amigo, pero sí un corte de tazón y una chapa conmemorativa de la última Olimpiada Internacional de Matemáticas donde participó.

—Pues debería —dijo soltando al muchacho—, no contestaste ninguno de nuestros mensajes por cuatro días.

—Estaba… algo ocupado.

Con esas palabras comenzó a relatar la escalada de la montaña y su posterior resfriado. Una historia que le sirvió para justificar su incomunicación durante los últimos días.

—¿Y de qué me perdí? —preguntó al terminar su relato.

—De nada interesante —respondió Wiz—. Trixie casi quema la escuela, otra vez, germinaron los tulipanes del invernadero y Sandalwood evitó una pelea. A parte de que ya no trabajaremos juntos en clases.

—¿¡Qué!?

—La directora Celestia se le ocurrió la genial idea de aumentar la "diversidad" en la escuela —explicó Velvet con molestia—, escogió los grupos de trabajo al azar. O no tanto, pues coincidentemente ciertas estudiantes muy cercanas a la directora quedaron trabajando juntas.

—A ti te toca trabajar con Flash y la gran y talentosa presumida, en la clase de historia—. Comentó Wiz.

—¿Sabes que estoy detrás? —interrumpió Trixie asustando a los muchachos.

No tardaron mucho en recordar que sus casilleros estaban al lado.

—Y no es la "gran y talentosa presumida", es ¡La gran y poderosa Trixie! —gritó con fuerza, mientras Wallflower se escondía en su casillero, enrojecida de la vergüenza ajena.

Gracias a la interrupción, Micro no pudo enterarse con quienes trabajaría, pero ellos mismos le recordaron y animaron a sentarse juntos durante las clases. Primero se sentó con Lyra y Bon Bon en matemáticas, después con Velvet Sky y Sandalwood en arte, y al final con Trixie y Flash en historia.

—Hey Micro —llamó Trixie al finalizar la clase de historia—, Mañana Trixie y Flash nos juntaremos en tu casa para hacer el trabajo.

—¿Y por qué en la mía?

—Porque tienes piscina.

Micro rodó los ojos.

—Será mejor juntarnos en mi casa —interrumpió Flash—. No queremos que tu padre le dispare a Trixie —dijo rememorando cuando Laurel ahuyentó a un par de mapaches a balazos.

Trixie sintió un escalofrío.

—Tienes razón. Mañana en la casa de Flash por la seguridad de Trixie.

Micro asintió antes de dirigirse al casino. Se sentó con Velvet, Wiz y Bright Idea: un joven con la piel amarilla y el pelo celeste tan bien cuidado que pareciera mentira ser natural. Todos discutían sobre el nuevo sistema educativo aplicado por la directora y los puntos negativos de este. En medio de la discusión, Micro recibió un mensaje de Lemon.

—_Tú y yo mañana, en el cine 3_

—_Lo siento Lemon, mañana tengo que hacer._

—_T_T_

—¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó Velvet al ver como Micro no se despegaba de su teléfono.

—Con nadie —respondió escondiendo el móvil.

Velvet y Wiz compartieron una mirada juguetona.

—¿Es una chica? —preguntó Velvet con una sonrisa, acortando la distancia entre Micro y ella.

—Y muy linda —complementó Wiz, quien estaba sentado al lado de Chips.

Micro apartó su teléfono del muchacho, permitiendo a Velvet robarselo de las manos y leer los mensajes.

—Aww, cuando nos ibas a decir que tenias novia —dijo pellizcando la mejilla.

—¿Acaso estás celosa?

Un silencio se formó alrededor de la mesa.

—Bien, si quieres guerra… —empezó a escribir en el celular con una sonrisa macabra.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —se disculpó alarmado.

—Ya, tranquilo —dijo devolviendo el aparato —Solo te estoy ayudando.

Inmediatamente micro leyó el mensaje.

_ —El sábado a las tres en el parque, no faltes ;)_

—Te recuerdo que el sábado nos juntaremos para terminar el proyecto de ciencias.

Recibió un "ok" junto a varios corazones como respuesta.

—No te preocupes, Wiz y yo podremos avanzar con el robot. Sin contar que no podrás programar nada mientras el R.U.B. no esté armado.

—¿Acaso no tienen aún su proyecto listo? —interrumpió una voz burlona

Todos se giraron para ver el origen de tales palabras. Se trataba de Rainbow Dash, una de las mejores deportistas de la escuela, quien llevaba una extraña rivalidad con Velvet y es extraña porque apareció de un día para otro. Ambas comenzaron a discutir en medio del almuerzo, mientras los dos grupos de amigos se quedaban al margen.

En ese momento, Micro cruzó la mirada con Twilight, le dirigió un saludo con la mano, algo que pareció profundamente ofenderla. Bajó la cabeza ante el gesto dejándose abrazar por Rarity, quien giró la cabeza con indignación mientras alejaba a Sparkle del campo visual de Micro.

Extrañado, le comentó a Wiz sobre el inusual comportamiento de Twilight, pero antes de que el matemático pudiera responder, escuchó la parte más importante de la discusión.

—Tu genio contra el mío —dijo Velvet—, quien pierda ofrecerá la casa para la jarana.

—¡Está bien! —afirmó Rainbow estirando la mano—. Si tu equipo gana haremos la fiesta en la casa de Twilight, pero si nosotras ganamos será en la nueva casa de Chips.

—¿¡QUÉ!? —preguntaron Micro y Twilight a la vez. Ambos se miraron repitiendo Sparkle el mismo tímido comportamiento.

—Bien, que así sea —confirmó Velvet.

Rainbow se fue con una sonrisa de satisfacción, mientras sus amigas murmuraban y miraban varias veces hacia atrás.

—¿Me puedes explicar el lío en que me has metido? —preguntó Micro una vez las _maneseven_ no estaban a la vista.

—Tranquilo chipsito —dijo con confianza—, nuestro Robot Ultra Bailarín ganará el concurso de ciencia.

—¿Y si no?

—Verás chicas en bikini.

Micro rodó los ojos sentándose otra vez. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volviera a abrir la boca.

—¿Y qué le sucede a Twilight?

Todos gestaron incomodidad ante la pregunta. Velvet pareció ser la primera en hablar, pero lo pensó mejor y continuó su almuerzo sin decir nada. Wiz repitió el mismo gesto de la chica, con la diferencia de estar entre abrir la boca o no; y Bright Idea actuó como siempre, estando más pendiente del teléfono que de sus amigos. Al final fue Wiz quien tomó la iniciativa, impulsado por los codazos de su amiga.

—Creo… que es culpa de tu hermanastra —dice algo vacilante—, se acostó con Timber.

—¿Y? —preguntó Micro, aunque intuía hacia dónde iban las palabras.

—Twilight y Timber eran la pareja más melosa de Canterlot High. Desde su primer beso en el campamento Everfree, han estado saliendo juntos casi todos los di...

—Al grano —interrumpió Micro con impaciencia.

—Era novio con Twilight —añadió Velvet—, y Sunny se acostó con Timber. Cuando Twilight se enteró de la infidelidad, acudió a la "casa" de Timber. Cómo maneja la magia y todo eso, pudo someter fácilmente a su exnovio y extraerle toda la verdad —Velvet lanzó un suspiro antes de continuar—. La muy pobrecita, tan hermosa, alegre e inteligente y ahora con el corazón roto por culpa de una put...

—¿De qué me perdí? —preguntó Scribble Dee al llegar a la mesa.

—De nada interesante —dijo Bright sin dejar de mirar su teléfono.

La chica miró a la mesa y notó a todos con el ánimo bajo, sobretodo a Micro.

—¿Okey?... —dijo sin mucha seguridad sentándose al lado de Velvet.

Al sonar la campana, Micro se dirigió a su próxima clase, pensando una y otra vez lo recién enterado.

«Me pregunto si debí perdonar a Sunny tan fácilmente».

* * *

Un gran agradecimiento para Stellar Wools y Un Simple Escritor por asesorarme con este fanfic. Sin ellos, mi historia nunca hubiera mejorado.


	8. Chapter 8

Otro sábado, otro día donde Chips no va a clases y otra oportunidad para coquetear con Lemon. Originalmente planeaba juntarse con sus amigos de Canterlot High para terminar el proyecto de ciencias, pero gracias la repentina intervención de Velvet, llevará a su pareja al cine, acto que esperó desde la primera cita.

Mientras esperaban el inicio de la película, la muchacha se quejó del profesor Discord. Los torturaba en todas las clases, obligándolos a resolver ejercicios mal expresados o sin ninguna solución.

—En serio, ¿por qué la directora Candace no lo despide? —dijo Lemon sentaba en la butaca—. Qué importa que sea uno de los profesores más antiguos de la escuela, es imposible aprender en sus clases y se divierte con nuestro sufrimiento.

Micro consoló a la muchacha con torpes caricias ofrecidas con su cabeza, al igual que un gato. A Lemon le pareció tanto encantador como estúpido el gesto. Él podía dejar las palomitas al lado y reconfortarla como es debido.

«¿Será que su amiguito ya se encuentra levantado?» pensó, mirando hacia abajo. Encontró a Timmy ya levantado y escondido torpemente tras las bebidas.

Lemon rodó los ojos antes de preguntar:

—¿Y cómo ha estado tu semana?

—No tan movida como la tuya —Contestó Micro, después, se puso derecho en el asiento—. Pero sí sucedieron algunas cosas interesantes.

Con esas palabras, Micro relató todo lo sucedido en la semana. Desde la formación aleatoria de los grupos de trabajo, la apuesta de la fiesta, hasta la tediosa jornada que pasó trabajando con Trixie.

—¿Y no ayudó en nada? —preguntó incrédula.

—En nada —afirmó—. Trixie pasó toda la tarde comiendo bocadillos y jugando con los lápices sin aportar nada al trabajo.

La conversación se vio interrumpida cuando las luces de la sala se apaciguaron y los 20 minutos de comerciales llegaron a su fin. La pantalla se oscureció y una olvidadiza banda sonora dió comienzo a la razón por la cual un centenar de jóvenes desembolsaron 15 dólares por una entrada de cine. Los llamativos colores y los energéticos efectos de sonido daban el ambiente perfecto para que los jóvenes "conocieran" a su pareja en un recinto más o menos privado.

Tras ver la introducción, los varones cortejaban a su pareja en la sala de cine. Los más osados expresaban su amor sin importar quienes estaban a su lado. Los más sensatos acomodaban su brazo sobre el hombro de su pareja o le servían un poco de palomitas en la boca. Y el más tímido de todos, justo al lado de Lemon, miraba a todos lados sin dejar de juguetear con sus manos.

«¿Debo abrazarla? —se preguntaba—. No, todavía no, es muy temprano para llegar a segunda base. Mejor le ofrezco una bebida... ¿pero cuál de las dos? Una de ellas estuvo sobre Timmy. Se dará cuenta cuando se la ofrezca y nunca más me hablará»

Por alguna extraña razón, Micro perdió toda su confianza cuando se apagaron las luces, y los ruidosos besuqueos de los demás no hicieron más que aumentar su nerviosismo.

—Vamos, relájate un poco —comentó Lemon cuando notó la contraída actitud de Micro—, ni que mis padres estuvieran al lado.

Inmediatamente buscó por todos lados a los progenitores de su pareja. De Lemon brotaron unas risas que debilitaron la baja confianza del muchacho.

La película avanzó y los varones también lo hicieron con sus damas, a excepción de uno. Lo que al principio le pareció un adorable gesto de inocencia se transformó en una molestia. Lemon decidió tomar la iniciativa dando un pequeño empujoncito a la cita.

—_Ufff_, sí que hace calor —dijo, desabrochándose los primeros botones de la camisa.

—Un poco —respondió ignorando completamente el gesto coqueto.

«¡Pero no te quedes quieto!, te está coqueteando», le dijo su conciencia.

«Claro que no —se respondió—, se desabrochó la camisa porque tenía calor, ella misma lo dijo. Si miro o me atrevo a tocar, se enojará y nunca más me hablará»

Mientras tanto, Lemon se aburría de esperar alguna respuesta de su cita. Para su suerte, Royal Pin estaba disponible para chatear.

El brillo de la pantalla llamó la atención a Micro. Se llenó de pánico cuando notó cómo un apuesto estudiante cortejaba a su dama.

«Oh diablos. ¿¡Ahora qué hago!?»

«Algo»

«Cómo qué»

«¡Algo!»

«¿No tienes una mejor idea?»

«¿Y me preguntas a mí? Tú eres el cerebro, tú debes pensar»

Su mente trabajó lo más rápido posible en búsqueda de la mejor forma de recuperar su atención. La encontró y con un profundo respiro ejecutó el clásico cliché de todas las citas. Funcionó, pues Lemon dejó de mirar el teléfono cuando Micro apoyó su brazo sobre la dama.

«Bien, ahora que hago»

«…»

«¿Mente, sigues ahí?»

«...»

«Hola»

Su mente dejó de funcionar cuando vio los hermosos ojos de Lemon marinados por la luz tenue de la pantalla. Ambos se miraron por un rato hasta que fue carcomido por los nervios y retiró el brazo posado sobre Lemon. Ella volvió a su teléfono como si nada hubiera pasado.

Micro se estiró sobre su butaca rindiéndose ante su inseguridad. Pasó el resto de la película disfrutando del filme en vez de su pareja. Aparecieron los créditos y las luces se prendieron dando por finalizada la película.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos —dijo ella saliendo del lugar sin esperar a Micro.

El señorito siguió a Lemon hasta el paradero e intentó iniciar una nueva conversación, pero las cortantes respuestas de la muchacha le dieron a entender que estaba molesta. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que consiguió subirse a un taxi y se fue sin despedirse. Él no se molestó, tenía claro que la cita había sido un desastre. Mientras veía al taxi desaparecer, un pensamiento cruzó por su cabeza.

«La he cagado».

* * *

Un gran agradecimiento para Stellar Wools y Un Simple Escritor por asesorarme con este fanfic. Sin ellos, mi historia nunca hubiera mejorado.


	9. Chapter 9

No sabe si es por la brisa otoñal o por su mal actuar en la cita, pero el viaje de regreso fue más gélido de lo habitual. Los 30 minutos encima del autobús le pareció una eternidad a Micro Chips. Repasaba una y otra vez las acontecimientos de su cita, como pudo haber actuado mejor y cual era la relación entre Royal Pin y Lemon.

«¿Quién será? —se preguntó Micro al momento de bajar del transporte—. ¿Un amigo, un familiar, o…?»

En el primer piso, exactamente en la cocina, se encontraban los dueños de casa. Miraban con suma atención al quemador, tan concentrados que ni siquiera notaron la llegada de Chips.

—Lo dejamos a fuego lento por 15 minutos y estará listo —explicó Laurel con una tenue y a la vez reconfortante voz.

—¿No sería mejor cocinarlo 5 minutos a fuego rápido? —propuso Sunbed aumentando "un poco" la llama.

«Ahora sé porqué siempre quemaba las cosas» pensó Laurel cuando vió como su futura mujer estropeaba la cena.

Mientras tanto, Micro intentó subir sin ser percibido, pero su hazaña fue frustrada por el chillido de los escalones. Sunbed y Laurel giraron la cabeza, viendo al joven sobre el primer peldaño de la escalera.

—Hola Micro —saludó Sunbed desde la cocina. Llevaba un delantal con varias manchas y quemaduras—, ¿quieres un poco? —preguntó, ofreciendo una porción de carne.

—No gracias.

—¿Y cómo te fue con el proyecto de ciencias?

—Bien, al fin pudimos reparar los motores —mintió, ya que aún seguía castigado por romper la ventana. Por ende, no sabían que salió con Lemon.

—Ya quiero ver tu proyecto de ciencias. Eres muy inteligente, a diferencia de otras chicas de tu misma edad —dijo pensando en su hija—, haces cosas increíbles cuando te lo propones y siempre encuentras alguna solución a los problemas del día a día. Como esa tostadora que calienta el pan hasta la textura adecuada.

La tostadora se levantó y movió el cable eléctrico igual que un perro. Los halagos fueron interrumpidos por Laurel quien soltó una tos al ver como la comida se quemaba. Sunbed dejó de prestarle atención e intentó salvar la cena, dando la oportunidad a Micro de subir a su habitación.

Cuando abrió la puerta fue golpeado por una revista.

—¡Idiota! —dijo Sunny Flare—, ¿sabes lo jodidamente mal que fue tu cita?

—Sí… —respondió casi susurrando.

—¿Entonces?

—…

Recibió otro golpe.

—¡Auch! ¿No fuiste tú quien me aconsejó avanzar despacio?

—Dije que no deberías ir directamente a la acción, que es completamente diferente —replicó, mientras enrollaba más la revista—, debes comenzar lento, despacio, como si las caricias fueran un accidente. De esa forma sabrás si Lemon quiere ir a la acción o no con solo ver su rostro.

Micro ladeó la cabeza sin comprender los consejos de Sunny.

—En serio, aún no sé como los nerds siguen reproduciéndose.

—Porque tenemos cerebro, algo muy útil para conseguir y mantener un buen empleo —se defendió.

—Como sea. La próxima semana llevaras otra vez a Lemon al cine y seguirás todos los conejos que yo te de.

Hubo silencio y Sunny se ruborizó.

—¿Acaso has dicho conejos?

—No importa —dijo volviendo al tema—. Ahora te sentarás en la silla y tomarás mucha, pero MUCHA atención a todos mis **consejos** —en esa últimas palabras puso una tono de voz más firme y le apuntó a su hermanastro con la revista en mano.

Micro afirmó con la cabeza, se sentó frente al escritorio y abrió una libreta para anotar todas las indicaciones de Sunny. El muchacho recibió una magistral clase sobre cómo cautivar a las mujeres durante el resto de la tarde, siendo castigado con un golpe de revista por cada respuesta incorrecta.

—Y recuerda —dijo Sunny al terminar la clase—. Si su expresión no cambia, mira a otra parte, espera unos segundo y dale un rápido vistazo a su cara. De esa forma sabrás si las has cagado, ¿has comprendido?.

—Sí... —respondió Micro, sobándose la frente. Había recibido tantos golpes que ya la tenía enrojecida.

—Entonces es todo por hoy —mencionó al retirarse—, y que no se te olvide…

—Sí, tomar la iniciativa, mostrar más confianza y seguir tus "conejos".

Sunny sonrió antes de entregar el comic e irse del cuarto. Cuando la joven se fue, Micro desenrrolló la revista y gestó una sonrisa cuando vió que se trataba de su copia de My Little Donkey.

Laurel lo llamó desde la cocina, así que Chips guardó la historieta y bajó al comedor. Encontró la mesa tendida con los 4 platos alrededor de un florero y una sonriente Sunbed con harina hasta en la cara. Micro se sentó y permitió a su futura madre servirle un poco de estofado. En ese momento, Sunny bajó por las escalera y se sentó en frente de Micro.

—Huele rico, ¿quién cocinó?

—Pues yo —dijo la madre.

Sunny casi se sirvió toda la lechuga cuando escuchó la respuesta. Por suerte, Sunbed estaba demasiado distraída con el plato de Laurel para notar el pánico en el rostro de su hija. El único que se dió cuenta de la reacción fue Micro.

«No comas o morirás», le decía Sunny con la mirada.

Sunbed se sentó tras servir un pedazo de carne a su hija y sonrojarse con el falso halago de ella. Miró a los demás esperando ansiosa la opinión de sus comensales. El primero en comer fue Laurel, cortó un generoso trozo de filete y se deleitó con exageradas muestras de placer que hicieron sonrojar aún más a la cocinera.

—Está delicioso, ¿cómo lo encuentras Sunny?

—También delicioso —respondió ella imitando la reacción de su padrastro, pero con un pedazo más pequeño.

Tanto padre como madre e hija miraron al señorito de la familia. Esperaban de que él también se deleitara con la comida. El muchacho cortó un pedacito, la untó con algo de puré y le dedicó una mirada a Sunny, en espera de algún consejo. Recibió una seña con la cabeza, indicando que continuara. Micro hizo caso, cerró los ojos antes de introducir el res en su boca. Masticó cautelosamente y se sorprendió al descubrir su sabor. Esperaba que el plato principal supiera horrible y le dieran incontrolables ganas de vomitar, pero para su suerte, la carne estaba… aceptable. Un poco desabrido de sal y se sentía su rastro de carbón, pero fuera de ello estaba buena, o al menos lo suficiente para dar otro bocado.

Error.

Al degustar una porción más grande de carne pudo percibir su verdadera esencia. Necesitó invocar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no vomitar, e ingenio para disfrazar las arqueadas con un atoramiento.

—Lo siento —dijo entre toses—, corté un pedazo más grande de que podía masticar.

Sunbed se levantó por un poco de agua para el muchacho.

—¿Vez? Te lo dije —comentó en voz baja Sunny, mientras cortaba una parte de la carne y la escondía dentro de su chaleco.

Laurel se dió cuenta, pero no dijo nada, solo se limitó a cortar un pedazo grande y decir:

—Come de a poco si no puedes con todo.

Esta es una de las pocas veces donde Micro no lamentó ser inferior a su padre.

La cena continuó sin otros contratiempos, con Laurel presumiendo de su fortaleza física y mental al devorar el filete sin mostrar desagrado. Más tarde, Sunbed recogió los platos para dar paso al postre. Un simple tarro con durazno nunca había sabido tan divino para Micro, Sunny y Laurel; aunque este último no lo admitiera. Tuvieron una ligera charla de lo ocurrido durante el día, cual Micro no participó por obvias razones, y los jóvenes se levantaron de la mesa, listos para encerrarse otra vez en sus respectivas piezas.

—Un momento —dijo Laurel—. Nosotros cocinamos, por ende, uno de los dos debe lavar los platos.

—Yo lo hago —se ofreció Micro sin darle tiempo a Sunny de ofrecerlo a él también.

Mientras Micro limpiaba la cocina, sus padres veían una película dándose melosas muestras de cariño.

—Ahora no, está Micro —susurró Sunbed.

—Pues pronto se irá —respondió Laurel sin abandonar su cruzada.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda mientras se lamentaba por no haber buscado sus audífonos. Tosió para recordarles que él seguía presente, pero a ellos no les importó, solo les preocupaba disfrutar de la película y de la compañía del otro.

«Como debías hacerlo tú en el cine» dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Las náuseas fueron reemplazadas por frustración al recordar la cagada de su cita. Su mente fue inundada por la duda de quién era Royal y su relación con Lemon. Se apresuró en limpiar y subió rápidamente a su pieza. Cuando entró, vio a Sunny, quien disfrutaba de un sal de frutas. La melancolía de Micro fue reemplazada por molestia cuando vió todo su botiquín esparcido en la cama.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó Sunny a la par que ofrecía la medicina.

—¿¡Acaso nunca te enseñaron a ser ordenada y pedir permiso!? —dijo con molestia, ignorando la efervescente bebida mientras guardaba los vendajes, medicamentos y otros artículos médicos.

—Esta bien, lo siento, tuve que ser más cuidadosa —se disculpó sin tomarle importancia.

—Más que cuidadosa —reiteró Micro dándole una severa mirada—. Cómo te sentirías tú si entro a tu pieza y no sé, desparramo todas tus cosas en busca de un cargador.

Sunny no respondió al comentario. Sabía bien que ella se pondría igual o incluso peor si Micro indagara sus cajones,

—Ahora, si fueras tan amable... —señaló la salida.

Sunny salió de la pieza dando un fuerte portazo.

«Bien hecho —mencionó la voz en su cabeza—, ahora molestaste a dos chicas en un día»

«¡Tú calla!»

* * *

Un gran agradecimiento para Stellar Wools y Un Simple Escritor por asesorarme con este fanfic. Sin ellos, mi historia nunca hubiera mejorado.


	10. Chapter 10

Un nuevo día, una nueva jornada en la escuela y otra oportunidad para ver a Scribble Dee sucumbir ante el pánico escénico. La señorita de lentes gruesos y melena anaranjada disertaba frente a toda la clase mostrando claros signos de nerviosismo. Cualquiera que la conociera podría asegurar que es bastante confiada cuando se encuentra rodeada de sus amigos. Sin embargo, en ese momento, era prisionera de su timidez por estar parada sola frente a sus compañeros.

Durante toda la presentación, tanto Micro como Wiz Kid le dieron ánimos para continuar. Micro levantaba los pulgares en señal de aprobación mientras Wiz le susurraba cada vez que se atascaba. El joven castaño conocía muy bien el pánico escénico de su mejor amiga y por esta razón había memorizado todo el monólogo de Scribble. Gracias a esto, la joven pudo realizar la presentación de una manera más o menos aceptable.

Al terminar, Scribble tomó sus cosas y se fue rápidamente a su asiento, sin percatarse del cable tendido en el suelo.

—¡Cuidado! —advirtió Wiz demasiado tarde.

Scribble se enredó con el cable y tiró el proyector al piso, el cual estalló formando un corto circuito. Las luces de emergencias se encendieron e iluminaron a una pasmada Scribble frente al desastre.

—Eh… ¿alguna pregunta? —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Rainbow levantó la mano, pero no pudo hablar, ya que un fuerte pisotón, cortesía de Applejack, la hizo callar en el acto.

En la hora del almuerzo, Scribble estaba tumbada en la mesa aún constipada por el desastre.

—No te preocupes —dijo Wiz en un intento de consolar a su amiga—. El proyector lo podremos arreglar entre nosotros.

Sus palabras solo recibieron un "aja" por parte de la dolida.

—Y la presentación no estuvo tan mal.

—¿En serio?

—No —interrumpió Micro afligiendo aún más a Scribble.

La muchacha lanzó un quejido mientras se deshacía en la mesa.

—Bien dicho —dijo Velvet con una mirada molesta.

—Solo quería hacerla reír —se excusó.

Todos en la mesa lo reprochaban por su pesada broma. Por suerte, apareció Sandalwood para llevárselo de la incómoda situación. Tomó sus cosas (es mejor no dejar nada cerca cuando Scribble está molesta contigo) y siguió a su amigo hasta un área apartada del casino.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De Lemon.

Micro torció el gesto.

—Sé que te pones nervioso cuando estás cerca de ella y por eso te daré algunos consejos.

Esas palabras le animaron. Rápidamente sacó su libreta para anotar las recomendaciones de su amigo. Pasados unos minutos, volvió a la mesa con una sonrisa en la cara.

—Por lo visto te fue bien con Sandal —dijo Velvet con tono juguetón.

—Más que bien —respondió Micro con una sonrisa. Tardó unos momentos en comprender el doble sentido de la frase—. ¡N-no es lo que están pensando! —exclamó alarmado mostrando la libreta.

Velvet la tomó y leyó su contenido.

—Parece interesante, pero necesita algunas modificaciones —dijo llamando la atención de su melancólica amiga.

—Creo que es muy poco... "microbiano", tal vez si pusieras...

Dicho esto, ambas jóvenes comenzaron a editar el contenido. Micro se acercó para ver lo que sus amigas escribían.

—_Ah ah ah~_. No podrás leer hasta que terminemos —señaló Velvet.

Micro bajó los hombros y volvió a su asiento, permitiendo a sus amigas escribir en paz, pues al final, será él quién saldrá beneficiado.

Pasada la tarde, Micro se preparaba para salir del instituto. Como el proyector se rompió, debió quedarse con sus amigos reparándolo. Fue el último en salir, ya que lo obligaron a ordenar por lo dicho en el almuerzo.

—Solo quería animarla —dijo entre lamentos al cerrar el taller.

En su camino a casa se topó con Twilight, dándole un gentil saludo con la mano.

—Hola Twi...

No logró terminar la frase, la muchacha salió corriendo como alma que se le lleva Nightmare cuando vio al muchacho.

—light…

Chips, a punto de irse, vio uno de los cuadernos de Twilight tirados en el piso. Lo recogió y se sorprendió al reconocerlo. El título escrito con torpe letra más el forro esmeralda le dieron entender que se trataba de su libreta, exactamente su cuaderno donde Velvet y Scribble anotaron sus consejos para la próxima cita de Micro. Le dió una rápida ojeada a la última página, escrita con la letra de Twilight.

«Me pregunto si tendrá el valor para confesarse a Sandalwood», pensó antes de guardar el cuaderno e irse para su casa.

Ya en su morada, Micro se encerró en su habitación y leyó la libreta. Encontró todo tipo de consejos redactados por casi todas las chicas de la escuela. Los mensajes iban desde simples tips para tener una amena cita hasta las más hilarantes fantasías que le sacaron una risa.

Tras pasar el resto de la tarde leyendo se puso a reflexionar.

«No puedo llevar la libreta a mi cita. Es demasiado llamativa y no creo que a Lemon le guste la idea que le preste más atención a un cuaderno que a ella».

Le dio un vistazo a la libreta.

«Aparte está el hecho de que gran parte de la información no me es relevante. A algún que otro muchacho le puede servir para conquistar a alguna chica en concreto. Pero como a mí solo me interesa Lemon, esa información no me sirve»

Giró en su silla en un intento de exprimir más ideas a su cerebro.

«Necesitaré reducir la información y encontrar alguna manera de llevarla sin llamar demasiado la atención».

Micro vació los bolsillos en búsqueda de la respuesta. Cuando sacó las entradas del cine de su última cita, le brillaron los ojos. El papel era lo suficientemente discreto para anotar los más importantes consejos, con la ventaja de poder revisarlo cerca de Lemon sin mucha sospecha. Solo debía mentir diciendo que estaba confirmando los asientos o la hora de la función.

Con el medio listo, Micro traspasó toda la información e invirtió las siguientes tardes revisando los datos, separando lo útil de lo gracioso y anecdótico. No fue hasta el viernes por la noche, un día antes de su cita, cuando terminó con una lista de 10 consejos, que para él eran los más importantes si quería conquistar a Lemon.

Con todo listo se estiró en su silla, feliz por estar preparado para la cita. En su relajo, logró escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de la habitación contigua, la de Sunny.

«¿Acaso está llorando?» pensó, colocando la oreja en el muro. En ese momento Micro estaba sobre el dilema entre dejar a Sunny en paz o ir a consolarla. Con un suspiro decidió ir por la segunda opción, rogándole al cielo de que Sunny no lo aventara contra la muralla.

—Oye Sunny —dijo al abrir la puerta del pasillo exterior con delicadeza. Inmediatamente Sunny dejó el aparente llanto.

—Te escuché desde la otra habitación y...

—¡QUE TÚ QUÉ! —gritó con sorpresa y furia. Se levantó de la cama portando su teléfono con la mano no dominante.

En ese momento se dió cuenta de que no sollozaba por tristeza y que la tuvo que dejar en paz.

—Y-y-yo —tartamudeó Micro ante la asesina mirada de su hermana.

Sunny se abalanzó contra el muchacho, lo sujetó con fuerza de la camisa para que no escapara y echó el puño hacia atrás lista para transformarlo en guacamole.

—¡Pensaba que llorabas! —gritó al último instante tapándose la cara. Pasaron los segundos y Micro no sintió ningún golpe, es más, sintió como el agarre se debilitaba.

Abrió los ojos y miró a Sunny observándolo con extrañeza.

—Pe-pensé que estabas... qué estabas llorando y q-quería consolarte —dijo aún temeroso por su integridad física.

—¿Por qué?...

Suspiró desviando la mirada con una expresión melancólica, la misma dada hace días en el baño.

—Sé cómo es no tener a nadie que te consuele.

Esas palabras lograron apaciguar la ira de Sunny. Soltó al joven quien cayó al piso aun con algo de miedo. Se formó un silencio incomodo que fue interrumpido por unos golpecitos en la puerta.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Sunbed desde el otro lado.

—Sí… —respondió Sunny.

—¿Y ese grito?

Sunny le dió una mirada al muchacho.

—Choqué con la cómoda —dijo volviendo a su habitación.

Antes de cerrar la puerta, señaló al joven, y con la mirada más amenazadora dijo:

—**Primera y última vez.**

Micro se quedó tirado en el pasillo, analizando los sucesos recién ocurridos, sacando una muy valiosa lección.

«Nota mental. **Siempre** toca la puerta antes de entrar».

* * *

Un gran agradecimiento para Stellar Wools y Un Simple Escritor por asesorarme con este fanfic. Sin ellos, mi historia nunca hubiera mejorado.


	11. Chapter 11

¿Un restaurante? — preguntó incrédula Lemon Zest.

Cuando Micro dijo que la llevaría a comer al mejor local de la ciudad, pensó en una heladería o algún puesto de tacos.

—Así es —afirmó mientras sostenía la puerta—. La película se emitirá más tarde y creí que sería una buena oportunidad para conocernos mejor.

Lemon levantó una ceja. Decidió no darle vuelta al asunto y se dejó llevar por la cortesía del muchacho.

[Consejo N°1: Los clichés de caballero nunca están de más.]

El restaurante elegido por Micro no fue casualidad. Mientras planeaba la cita, buscó algún local donde sirvieran los mejores helados y pudiera llevar a Lemon de forma casual. Tras una rápida consulta a sus amigos -si se puede considerar amigos a los amigos de Sandalwood- pudo encontrar el lugar más adecuado para llevarla.

Al sentarse una mesera se acercó. Entregó los menús y sacó su libreta, lista para anotar los pedidos. Lemon se decantó por unos simples macarrones con salsa Alfredo, mientras Chips optó por un quiche con doble ración de queso.

El almuerzo transcurrió de maravilla, con ambos robándose la comida a cada rato. Luchaban con los tenedores para evitar que el otro robara de su plato, a la vez que sustraían porciones. Varios comensales miraban la adorable escena entre los jovenzuelos, soltaban algún que otro "awww" con cada victoria de la dama.

[Consejo N°2: Siempre es buen momento para tontear.]

En cierto momento se aburrieron de luchar, pero no de jugar con la comida. Tras perder en piedra, papel o tijeras, Lemon abrió la boca y se tapó los ojos.

—¿Qué es?—preguntó Micro al retirar el tenedor.

—Espinaca —comentó tras darle unas mordidas.

—Nop.

Masticó un poco más en un intento de descifrar su sabor — Lechuga.

—Tampoco, pero estabas cerca con tu primera respuesta.

—Entonces debe ser albahaca.

—Adivinaste —dijo dándole la señal a Lemon para que abriera sus ojos.

Jugaron a las adivinanzas hasta acabar la ensalada, siendo Lemon la ganadora por una diferencia muy pequeña.

[Consejo N°3: Deja a tu dama ganar, ¡Pero que no lo parezca!]

Al rato volvió la mesera con los postres sobre la bandeja. Le sirvió uno a cada uno y se retiró de la mesa. Lemon quedó fascinada con la primera cucharada. Los ojos le brillaron cuando sintió el intenso sabor de las fresas marinadas al ron, junto a un toque de canela y jengibre.

«Esto lo hizo un profesional» pensó mirando el mostrador.

Tras la caja registradora se encontraba la mesera, quien conversaba con el chef. El cocinero se dió cuenta que la joven lo observaba y con el puro gesto de asentir dijo:

«Sí, yo hice el postre».

[N°4: Sobornar al cocinero nunca está de más.]

Lemon charlaba sobre bandas y artistas musicales mientras disfrutaba de su postre. A Micro no le interesaba el pop, pero insistió en el tema solo para contentarla. Pagaron la cuenta y dieron un paseo por el parque. Al cabo de unos minutos, Lemon se aburrió de escuchar sobre las partidas más emocionantes de la ESL. El se dió cuenta y jugó su as bajo la manga.

[Consejo N°5: Mantén la charla interesante, no solo para tí.]

—Escuché que la Cristal Prep está formando un equipo de bolos. —Lemon levantó la ceja—. Esta bien, Sunny me lo contó.

Micro escuchó a Lemon relatar sobre lo difícil que era ingresar al club. Con esa conversación, se dió cuenta de que el espíritu competitivo seguía presente en todos los estudiantes de la Cristal Prep. La charla se extendió hasta llegar al centro comercial, donde compraron unos helados y debatieron sobre cuál era el mejor sabor y su equivalente del restaurante.

—¿Qué película veremos? —preguntó Lemon al terminar su tercer helado del día.

—Adivina —respondió con una sonrisa juguetona.

[Consejo N°6: Sé interesante.]

Lemon devolvió la mueca, se puso de pie y colocó las manos alrededor de la cabeza de Chips, meneando los dedos como si tratara con una esfera de cristal.

—Es una de acción, no, es de romance, tampoco, es un thriller, si es un thriller. La película se basa en un libro, no, en muchos libros. La trama no es original, pero la escenografía ha llamado la atención de los críticos, y la película es... Daring Doo y el diamante perdido.

—Así es —afirmó al mostrar las entradas.

—Esas no son —corrigió al ver el cobro del helado.

Soltó una risita antes de rebuscar en sus bolsillos. Sacó un papel equivocado y luego otro, y luego otro. Vacío los bolsillos dejando caer más boletas sobre la mesa. Cada vez se ponía más nervioso al no encontrar las entradas.

Lemon no se quedó quieta y le ayudó a revisar los papeles esparcidos sobre la mesa. Arrugado junto a unos volantes se encontraba la entrada de la última cita. Hubiera pasado desapercibido si no fuera por las distintas anotaciones que tenía en los bordes.

—Muestra confianza, mantén el contacto visual... —recitó por lo bajo.

Cuando comprendió el verdadero papel de la entrada, llamó la atención de Micro, quien buscó cualquier excusa para escapar. Por desgracia, ella se había percatado de sus intenciones, interponiéndose en la salida.

Chips dió un suspiro antes de sentarse en la mesa y explicar como casi media escuela le había terminar de relatar, desvió la mirada en espera de cualquier castigo de su amada. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Tensó los músculos de puro nerviosismo y esperó la bofetada que terminaría con la cita y cualquier otra oportunidad con Lemon.

[Consejo N°7: Admite tus errores y espera sus consecuencias.]

—Bien hecho —susurró antes de agarrarlo por la nuca y darle un sorpresivo beso.

El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos por la repentina caricia. Su respiración se detuvo por unos instantes, antes de relajar los músculos y dejarse llevar por la sedosa caricia sabor limón que estimulaba cada nervio de sus labios.

A pesar del agradable momento, Micro seguía nervioso. Era su primer beso apacionado y no quería cagarla. Rememoró cada videojuego en búsqueda de alguna idea que le ayudara hacer la caricia más afable. Su mente se detuvo en el beso prohibido entre Arno y Elise, donde el asesino mordió suavemente el labio de la templaria.

[Consejo N°8: Recuerda ser creativo]

Micro intentó imitar esa escena, pero su inexperiencia y nerviosismo jugaron en contra, transformando la adorable escena en una dolorosa, ya que mordió con más fuerza de lo debido.

— ¡Auch! —exclamó al sentir la fuerte punzada. Suspiró molesta, acariciando el labio en un intento de calmar el dolor—. Parece que te debo enseñar —dijo seductoramente antes de continuar los besos.

Una nueva oleada de agradables sensaciones azotaron los labios de Micro cuando Lemon tomó el control. Le enseńó como morder los labios sin chocar los dientes. El muchacho no se quedó atrás y puso en práctica lo recién aprendido.

—Aprendes rápido —dijo lemon en un descanso para recuperar el aliento.

«Más de lo que crees», planeó decir, pero no tuvo la suficiente coordinación y solo emitió una serie de ruidos que hicieron reír a lemon.

Continuaron besándose por un largo rato, hasta que Lemon decidió terminar el agradable momento.

—P-pensé que estabas molesta.

—Para nada —dijo al tomarlo de las manos—, buscaste un buen restaurante y te pasaste casi toda la tarde charlando sobre mis gustos solo para consentirme. Los otros chicos con los que he salido no llegan tan lejos. A lo menos me compran un helado o me traen un bonito peluche, pero tu hiciste mucho más y por eso me gustaría tener otra cita contigo.

Los ojos de Micro se abrieron como platos, pero esta vez de felicidad y formó la mayor sonrisa de su vida. Lemon no pudo aguantarse y rió ante la infantil expresión.

Pidieron otro helado que se lo rechazaron por tener la mesa sucia y se fueron a los bolos. No fue hasta el cierre del local que se retiraron, yéndose abrazados hacia el paradero. Mientras esperaban el taxi, disfrutaron del agradable momento juntos, admirando como las constelaciones adornaban los cielos. Se acurrucaron ante el gélido aliento del otoño, mientras las últimas hojas caían al compás de la briza.

—¿Tú crees que nos castiguen? —preguntó Micro cuando vió una hoja gris que le recordó a su estricto padre.

—Tendrás suerte si solo nos castigan. A mí me podrían expulsar del equipo de bolos —dijo Lemon con un suspiro—. No asistí a la práctica para salir contigo.

Micro se entristeció al escuchar esas palabras.

—Ey, no te pongas así — le dió un beso en la mejilla— nunca dije que fuera malo. Me gustan los bolos y todo eso, pero no tanto como para soportar la exigente rutina de Royal.

—¿Te refieres al chico con quien conversaste toda la cita conmigo?

Lemon se separó y dio una mirada molesta al saber que espiaba su teléfono.

— L-lo, si-iento, es q-que…

La dama rió otra vez.

—No te preocupes, yo también lo hago. Como sea, Royal es el capitán del equipo de bolos, así que sí o sí debo llevarme bien con él.

Lemon se quejaba de lo odioso que era Royal cuando llegaron los taxis. Se despidieron con un último beso que dejó a Micro atolondrado durante todo el viaje de regreso. Al llegar a casa fue recibido por ambos padres. Lo regañaron por llegar tan tarde y le dieron una semana más de castigo. Subió al segundo piso y entró a la habitación de sunny, no sin antes pedir su permiso.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó Sunny.

—De lo mejor —respondió con aire soñador, dejándose caer en la cama de su hermana. Relató la cita con mucha melosidad sin importar el disgusto por parte de la dama.

[Consejo N°9: Disfruta el momento.]

Al terminar, se quedó mirando el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que Sunny le picó en las costillas.

—Ya, vete que debo dormir.

Micro se fue de la habitación, no sin antes agradecer a su hermanita con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

—¡No te pases! —se quejó empujandolo.

Aprovechó la inercia para salir rápidamente y cerrar de un portazo.

—Lo siento —dijo del otro lado.

Sunny rodó los ojos y se acostó en su cama, gestando una ligera sonrisa antes de dormir.

[Consejo N°10: Hazla feliz.]

* * *

Un gran agradecimiento para Stellar Wools y Un Simple Escritor por asesorarme con este fanfic. Sin ellos, mi historia nunca hubiera mejorado.


	12. Chapter 12

Fue sábado cuando una peculiar ola de calor azotó la ciudad. Los termómetros se elevaron por encima de los 37 grados convirtiendo en un infierno convivir en las sombras y mucho más transitar por las calles.

Esto hubiera sido muy fastidioso para Sunny, si no fuera porque el día anterior le levantaron el castigo. Podía usar la piscina e invitar a sus amigas. Ese día, la pelimorada se levantó más temprano de lo usual. Tras bajar las escaleras, se topó con su más madrugador hermanastro trabajando en un extraño aparato.

—¿Y eso qué es? —preguntó curiosa.

—Mi proyecto de ciencias —respondió Micro Chips sin separar la vista del robot—, y no toques nada, que vendrán mis amigos a terminarlo.

—¿Tienes amigos? —preguntó fingiendo incredulidad.

—¿Tienes cerebro? —dijo él con el mismo tono.

Desde que Micro ha tenido novia, Sunny ha presenciado un cambio positivo en el muchacho. Ya no desvía la mirada cuando es observado, ni responde como un globo chillón. Ahora es asertivo, se muestra más confiado y, por qué no decirlo, siendo menos pervertido.

—Como sea, asegúrate de que no incomoden a mis amigas.

—Y por qué crees que he corrido la mesa.

La adolescente observó la mesa. Se dió cuenta que fue movida de tal manera que era imposible espiar la piscina estando sentado.

—Bien hecho. Parece que Lemon te tiene bien entrenado —bromeó entrando en la cocina. Preparaba unos huevos revueltos cuando sonó el timbre y Micro fue a la puerta.

—¿Cómo estás, "papitas"? —saludó Wiz Kid, un chico con los mismos gustos de Micro, pero con un rostro más inocente y un peinado castaño mucho más nerd.

—Mejor que tú, "niño"—contestó Chips.

Ambos chocaron los puños y giraron la mano como si se tratara de una compuerta, emitiendo una serie de ruidos electrónicos por la boca. Al lado de Wiz se encontraba Bright Idea, quien saludó a Micro meneando su perfecta cabellera azulada.

Sunny escuchó todo el _ñoñismo_ desde la cocina. Rodó los ojos y esperó que no fueran tan "peculiares" cuando la vean. Estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando recordó que seguía en pijama. «Mierda», se dijo mentalmente. Debía esperar el momento adecuado para subir a su cuarto.

Mientras tanto, Micro Chips mostraba su nueva morada y lo espaciosa que es a sus amigos. Presumió el televisor de 92 pulgadas conectado a todas las consolas de videojuegos que había tenido. Después les mostró el comedor y la mesa donde tenía todo lo necesario para terminar a R.U.B (Robot Ultra Bailarín), su proyecto de ciencias. Al final les enseñó la entrada al sótano invitándolos a entrar. Los dos se miraron extrañados, pensando qué maravillas tendría ahí abajo, para qué les llamara más la atención que un televisor lleno de videojuegos. A Micro solo le bastó pronunciar "jockey aéreo" para que los chicos les brillaran los ojos y bajaran corriendo. El anfitrión también bajó, no sin antes decir en voz alta "me debes una" antes de cerrar la puerta.

Sunny salió de la cocina tras captar el mensaje. Al terminar su desayuno, bajó para limpiar la piscina. Fue en este momento cuando el timbre sonó por segunda vez.

«Es muy temprano para que lleguen mis amigas... de seguro pidieron pizza» pensó Sunny mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Desde el sótano no se podía oír el timbre; era imposible que los chicos subieran, peor aún si estaban jugando.

Cuando atendió la puerta, vió a una joven con el cabello largo color castaño morado que le resultaba familiar. A ella también le resultaba familiar Sunny y ambas se quedaron mirando.

— … ¿Sunny, Sunny Flare? —preguntó la chica.

Ella asintió.

— ¿La chica que siempre se sentaba en la ventana, lo más lejos del profesor?

— Sí... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Soy yo, Velvet Sky.

Sunny ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos pasamos todo el recreo en el baño, porque te dio vergüenza que-?

— Steel se me declarara… —completó, como si de un engranaje se tratara. Todos los recuerdos de la primaria invadieron su cabeza, entre ellos, quien era Velvet y la estrecha amistad que tuvieron.

—Oh por Lauren, ¡Velvet! —exclamó a la par que le daba un fuerte abrazo—. Pero cuánto has cambiado.

—¿Yo?, ¡Mírate tú! Nunca dejabas que nadie tocara tu largo pelo y ahora pareces un hombre.

—Qué puedo decir, una debe ajustarse a la moda —respondió animosa.

Fue tanto la bulla que Micro subió a inspeccionar.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó el muchacho, al ver a su hermanastra y Velvet Sky felizmente abrazadas.

—Espera, ¿ustedes dos se conocen? —preguntó Sunny.

—Sí, somos amigos desde la primaria. Y si estás tú, seguramente estará...— miró detrás de ambas chicas.

Vió a Scribble Dee, también desconcertada.

Tras una rápida presentación, los cuatros presentes aclararon el cómo se conocieron.

—En resumen —decía Sunny—, tu padre se quedó sin empleo y tuviste que cambiarte de escuela, donde conociste a Scribble Dee, quien tiempo después se hizo amigo de Micro y los otros dos chicos que están abajo.

—Mmm... sí, se podría decir que así fue —afirmó Velvet a la par que sorbía su café.

—Pero aún tengo una duda —dijo Scribble—, ¿cómo es que no reconociste a Sunny cuando Micro nos habló de su hermanastra?

—Hay muchas Sunny Flare en la ciudad —dijo Velvet levantando los hombros—. No pensé que se trataba de mi amiga de la infancia.

En ese momento, dos chicos salieron del sótano. Portaban el disco de hockey aéreo partido.

—Oye, Micro, lamento decirte que… —Wiz se detuvo al ver los cuatro sentados— ¿Y hace cuándo llegaron?

Tras dos tazas de café más tarde, los seis adolescentes ya estaban al corriente de la situación y como todos eran amigos de una manera muy rebuscada. Dejaron las tazas en la fregadera y el grupo de Canterlot High se puso con el trabajo.

«Con Velvet entre los muchachos, será difícil que nos espíen», pensó Sunny de camino a limpiar la piscina.

Más tarde, el timbre sonó de nuevo y Micro se levantó para atender la puerta. Llevaba una gran sonrisa, la cual desapareció al toparse con Sour Sweet.

—¡Ahh, un orco! —dijo burlándose del muchacho.

Micro solo la miró con molestia y la dejó pasar junto a las demás amigas de Sunny. Todas le dieron un saludo rápido, a excepción de Lemon, quien lo saludó con un profundo beso.

—¿Me extrañaste? —le pregunto.

—No sabes cuanto —dijo Micro volviéndola a besar.

Los 3 amigos del joven miraron sorprendido cómo besaba apasionadamente a su novia.

—Me debes una pizza —comentó Wiz a Scribble, quien asintió con la cabeza, aún anonadada.

Lemon rompió el beso y fue hacia la piscina. Afuera, las chicas combatían la calurosa mañana con un vaso frío de agua. Todas esperaban que la piscina se terminara de filtrar.

—¿Y ellos quiénes son? — le preguntó Lemon a Sunny.

—Los amigos de Micro.

—¿Las chicas también?

Sunny asintió.

—¿Hasta la bonita con pelo largo?

—Sí y se llama Velvet Sky. Es una amiga de Micro y también es una vieja amiga mía.

Dicho esto, Sunny explicó la misma historia por tercera vez. Al terminar de relatar, la piscina ya se encontraba limpia.

Cada una se quitó la ropa, mostrando los trajes de baño que llevaban debajo. A más de una se le escapó un gemido al sentir el frío y reconfortante tacto del agua con su piel.

El ruido de las salpicaduras llegó a los oídos de los canterlotienses, quienes se asaban con el calor de las computadoras. A todos les corría la gota de sudor por la frente, mientras revisaban las líneas de código de su programa.

Cada vez más a Velvet se le hacía la idea de dejar sus amigos abandonados e ir a nadar un rato. Cuando las gotas de sudor cayeron sobre su teclado, se dio cuenta que no aguantaba más. Salió al patio con la excusa de ir a estirar las piernas. En la orilla de la piscina vió a Sunny junto a sus amigas quienes la invitaban a nadar.

— Me meteré solo si puedo traer a Scribble y le prestan un traje de baño.

Todas miraron a Sunny quien aceptó, salió de la piscina y entró a la sala. Los chicos dejaron de programar cuando vieron a Sunny portando nada más que su traje de baño. A Wiz y Bright se le cayeron las mandíbulas, al igual que Micro, que rápidamente volvió a trabajar cuando cruzó la mirada con Sunny.

Velvet hizo una seña a Scribble para que las acompañara al segundo piso. Ella las siguió ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos. Los dos invitados se sonrieron complicemente antes de levantarse de las sillas.

—Ni se les ocurra —dijo Micro apoyándose fuertemente sobre los muchachos.

En el segundo piso, Sunny y Velvet buscaron por un largo rato el traje de baño para Scribble, ya que todos eran muy "grandes" para ella. Tras escarbar en lo más profundo del cajón, encontraron el adecuado.

—Pruebatelo —ordenó Sunny

—¿¡Delante de ustedes!? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Oh vamos, todas somos mujeres, tenemos lo mismo.

«Pero no tan desarrollado», pensó mirando los frutos de la turquesa.

Velvet tocó en el hombro a Sunny. —Mejor dejemosla sola —dijo—, es algo reacia a mostrar su cuerpo.

Sunny no discutió y se retiró de la habitación. Aprovechando la privacidad, Scribble se cambió mientras escuchaba a las dos chicas rememorar anécdotas del pasado. Al terminar se miró en el espejo, admirando como el traje de baño le quedaba perfecto. Abrió la puerta y ahora Sunny es quien quedó sorprendida.

Mientras Scribble se cambiaba, los tres muchachos decidieron tomarse un descanso e ir afuera. Wiz y Bright intentaban impresionar a las chicas, mientras Micro conversaba alegremente con su novia; estaba en mitad de una frase cuando Scribble apareció y se le cayó la mandíbula. Lemon giró molesta la cabeza y también se le cayó la mandíbula al igual que Wiz, Bright y todas las demás chicas.

Pese a estar semi tapada por Sunny y Velvet, se pudo apreciar la razón de tanta sorpresa. De pies a cabeza, empezando por los tobillos, subiendo por los muslos hasta llegar a los hombros y bajar por los brazos se contemplaba una piel tan perfecta como la porcelana amarilla, sin ninguna varice, bello o imperfección en su cuerpo.

Tímidamente, Scribble se acercó a la piscina y se sentó al borde. Sintió un escalofrío al sentir la mirada penetrante de todos los presentes. Los nervios de la pelinaranja enrojecieron sus mejillas al ser el centro de atención, ya que nadie dejaba de admirarla en silencio.

Debió ser Velvet la salvadora de su amiga, diciendo una estupidez al aire. Funcionó, pues todos volvieron a la "normalidad", aunque en el fondo sabían que la incomodidad de Scribble fue producida por ellos.

Al poco rato, Velvet mandó a Wiz y Bright por soda. Pelearon en la cocina por ver quién sería el afortunado de ofrecerle el vaso a su amiga. La disputa continuó hasta el patio, donde tiraron accidentalmente un vaso sobre la espalda de Sour Sweet. Está de más explicar la asesina mirada que dió a ambos chiquillos, quienes huyeron rápidamente a la cocina.

Scribble suspiró aliviada al no tener la mirada de sus amigos presente (Micro no estaba, ya que discutió con su novia), pero aun así seguía nerviosa. Poco a poco la pelinaranja se fue soltando y comenzó a charlar con las demás, sobre todo con Lemon. Las dos hablaron sobre música, sus artistas favoritos y las mejores canciones que habían escuchado. Paulatinamente fue saltando de tema en tema hasta hablar sobre la escuela y el proyecto de ciencias. La muchacha se dio cuenta de su cagada demasiado tarde, exactamente cuando Sunny salió rápidamente de la piscina.

—¿Micro, puedes subir un momentito? —dijo dulcemente Sunny.

Wiz y Bright molestaron a Micro por la amena manera de tratar de su hermana, sin saber del verdadero peligro que se encontraba. Con la cabeza baja, subió al segundo piso, donde diría sus últimas palabras.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y… que?

— ¿No tienes algo que contarme?

— Eh... ¿use tu acondicionador sin permiso?

Sunny solo levantó el puño.

— Está bien, está bien. Te lo contaré todo —y dicho esto, Micro le explicó la inesperada apuesta que Velvet hizo con Rainbow, donde el equipo perdedor debía ofrecer su casa para una fiesta.

— Y tu aceptaste —dijo Sunny apoyando su mano en la sien para dar un suspiro, dedicarle una mirada molesta y negar con la cabeza.

—Estas... ¿enojada?

—Tú solo... dedicate a terminar el proyecto de ciencias —dijo al bajar las escaleras—, y que nuestros padres no se enteren.

Micro bajó después de Sunny e inmediatamente le preguntaron qué tanto hacia allá arriba.

—Nada, solo le conté sobre la apuesta.

Los chicos parecieron decepcionados con la respuesta, como si esperaran una respuesta más lujuriosa de su parte. Micro estaba a punto de reprimirlos, cuando llegó Sunbed a la casa. Saludó a Micro con un beso en la mejilla y le pidió amablemente de que despejara la mesa para el almuerzo. Los tres muchachos hicieron caso, dos de ellos anonadados por la belleza de la madre, y sacaron los cables, computadoras y cualquier otro articulo ajeno de una comida.

En un par de minutos ya tenían todo despejado y Sunbed fue a avisar a las damas. Son en estos momentos donde agradecía tener una mesa grande, ya que todos los invitados se sentaron sin estorbarse. El almuerzo transcurrió relativamente bien, explicando esta vez Micro como él y Sunny compartieron una amiga por mucho tiempo sin saberlo.

Durante el resto de la tarde, ambos grupos de estudiantes jugaron en el salón a los distintos juegos que tenía Micro. No fue hasta al anochecer donde Wiz y Bright se retiraron. Las amigas de Sunny no, ya que la nombrada pudo convencer a su madre de formar una pequeña pijamada en celebración de su nueva y antigua amiga. Los canterlotiences solo miraron con odio a Micro quien iba a ser el único varón presente.

—¿Ya te pavoneas? —preguntó molesta Sunny, ante el irritante comportamiento de su hermanastro.

—Solo me falta una cosa —dijo sacando su teléfono.

Igual que antes, Sunny lo amenazó con el puño.

—Oh vamos, dime que no harias lo mismo.

Apretó la mano.

—Está bien... —dijo guardando el teléfono.

—No te sientas mal —intervino Lemon— si quieres, despues nos "sacamos" unas fotos.

Su consuelo hubiera funcionado, si no fuera porque Laurel escuchó. Se llevó a Micro y Sunny para una pequeña "charla" con ellos. Tras esto, las chicas se acomodaron en la sala de estar, pues el segundo piso iba a ser exclusivo para Micro.

Sin ningún hombre presente, las damas conversaron con mayor libertad, hablaron sobre sus novios y alguna que otra tóxica relación que habían tendido. El tiempo voló y cuando menos se lo esperaran ya era media noche. Recibieron una advertencia por parte de Laurel que se fueran a dormir y a duras penas se acostaron... no sin antes jugar un último juego. Un simple piedra, papel o tijeras se había convertido en la apuesta más intensa de todas, ya que la perdedora debía subir a la pieza de Micro y traerse algo sin ser detectada por el chico o los padres. Tras un intenso combate, Velvet salió perdedora.

—Iré solo si Sunny me acompaña, al menos para tener una coartada.

La nombrada asintió y ambas subieron al segundo piso. Como esperaban, la puerta de Micro se encontraba cerrada, debieron entrar por la habitación de al lado.

—5 horas y ni siquiera ordenaste. Por lo visto no has cambiado —susurró Velvet al ver el desastre.

Salieron al balcón y entraron a la habitación de Micro. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por el tragaluz les permitió observar con mayor facilidad la habitación del muchacho. Dieron un vistazo rápido en búsqueda de algún objeto que probara su valentía.

Velvet reconoció un particular libro verde encima del escritorio, exactamente el mismo libro donde ella, Scribble y casi todas las chicas de Canterlot High escribieron consejos para conquistar mujeres. Lo iba a tomar cuando vió a un desprotegido Micro durmiendo. Se detuvo dando una juguetona sonrisa a su amiga.

—Que tal si… —dijo sacando su pintalabios.

* * *

Un gran agradecimiento para Stellar Wools y Un Simple Escritor por asesorarme con este fanfic. Sin ellos, mi historia nunca hubiera mejorado.


	13. Chapter 13

Son las 6 de la mañana cuando los primeros rayos del sol despertaron a los habitantes de la dormilona ciudad. Algunos se levantaron con el ruido de la alarma, otros gracias al coro de las aves, y en el caso de Micro, por no objetar en la elección de los cuartos.

La primera Noche, le pareció de maravillas tener un tragaluz en su cuarto. Podía ver los astros decorar los cielos desde su cama, mientras fantaseaba con las vistas que tendría cuando llegaran las tormentas. El problema surgió en la mañana, cuando el sol invadió su habitación sin que pudiera aplacar su paso.

Por suerte pudo solventar ese problema con una simple almohada. La colocaba encima de su rostro de tal manera que opacara su vista sin afectar su respiración. Gracias a este método se aseguraba de dormir hasta las 10 de la mañana, hora en la cual su estómago exigía un sacrificio.

Cuando bajaba la escalera, vio a su hermanastra jugar al Daring party 7 junto con Lemon, Scribble y el resto de sus amigas. Todas opacaron unas risas cuando lo vieron, pero Micro no le dió mucha importancia, sabía lo pintoresco que se volvía su cabello en la mañana.

—¿Tú crees que se de cuenta? —preguntó Indigo Zap tras verlo entrar somnoliento a la cocina.

—¡SUNNY!

—Creo que sí.

Chips volvió a la sala de estar bastante mosqueado. Parecía una ramera con el maquillaje: tenía los labios pintados, las mejillas como tomates y las cejas muy resaltadas. Las chicas no aguantaron más y estallaron a carcajadas. El muchacho se limitó a mirarles con odio, sobre todo a Sunny.

—No me mires a mí —dijo luchando por respirar—. Velvet te pintó la cara.

El joven fulminó a su amiga antes de entrar al baño y quitarse el maquillaje.

Más tarde, los amigos de Micro llegaron a la casa. Inmediatamente montaron todo lo necesario sobre la mesa y se pusieron a trabajar. Para no estorbar, las estudiantes de la Cristal Prep. salieron a disfrutar de la piscina.

—¿Y qué creen que sea? —preguntó Sunny.

—Tal vez sea uno de esos robots que caminan solos y evitan obstáculos.

—Suena demasiado simple. Seguramente haga una demostración de artes marciales o alguna coreografía —dijo Indigo Zap al imaginar cómo el robot bailaba al ritmo de _Thriller Night._

—Yo creo que...

—Mejor no opines —interrumpió—, seguramente ya sabes.

La peliverde cruzó los brazos y guardó silencio, ya que Sunny tenía razón. Uno de los temas que más le fascinaba hablar a Micro era su proyecto de ciencias. En cada cita le platicaba sobre los avances del robot, sus nuevas funciones y las mejoras en el rendimiento. Las explicaciones que daba eran tan simples y bien estructuradas que hasta una novata de la informática, como lo es Lemon, pudo comprenderlas.

Mientras Sunny y sus amigas charlaban, los estudiantes de Canterlot High retocaban los últimos detalles del robot. Comprobaron que todo estuviera bien conectado antes de encender la máquina y reproducir una genérica canción pop.

—Creo que somos dioses —exclamó Wiz Kid sin dejar de sonreír.

—Corrección, somos programadores —dijo Micro Chips con orgullo.

Pasaron varios minutos sin decir nada, admirando como su esfuerzo se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos, hasta que Velvet se animó a preguntar:

—¿Y si llamamos a las chicas?

Las estudiantes de la Crystal Prep se acomodaron alrededor de la máquina. Velvet reprodujo otra vez la genérica canción e inmediatamente el robot bailó con una maestría que sorprendió a todas.

En mitad de la exposición, Lemon tomó inesperadamente a su novio y se lo llevó a bailar. Varias risas resonaron por los erráticos movimientos del muchacho, quien bailaba con la misma habilidad que un pescado.

A pesar de hacer el ridículo, Micro no se detuvo, ni cuando cambiaron la canción o cuando los demás detuvieron las carcajadas. Él quería aprovechar el momento y disfrutar de la compañía. Gracias a su terquedad pudo bailar con Lemon hasta la hora del almuerzo, donde recibió varios chistes por su forma de bailar. El se lo tomó con humor y respondió a casi todas las bromas de forma sarcástica.

Entrada la noche, Sunny se preparaba para dormir cuando escuchó unos toques en su puerta. No se sorprendió al ver a Micro detrás de la puerta, pero si le extrañó que estuviera cohibido.

—Ya te lo dije, no te fotografiamos maquillado.

—No es por eso a lo que vengo, sino a pedirte un favor.

Sunny levantó una ceja.

—Te quería pedir si…

— … ¿Si?

—Si… me podrias enseñar a bailar

Parpadeó sorprendida. —Está bien, pero ven mañana que es algo tarde —dijo cerrando la puerta

Micro dió un pequeño salto de felicidad y volvió a su cuarto. Si todo salía segun lo planeado, podría aprender a bailar mucho antes de la fiesta. Mientras exhalaba su último bostezo, fantaseó con la feria de ciencias_:_

_Aplausos, hurras y felicitaciones se escucharon alrededor de la escuela secundaria Canterlot. En este nublado día se celebraba el 14vo campeonato estudiantil de ciencias. Evento donde los estudiantes exprimían al máximo su conocimiento, con el fin de sobrepasar a sus compañeros y ganar el tan deseado premio._

_Uno de esos participantes era Micro Chips, quien con su increíble robot danzante maravilló a los invitados y participantes del concurso, hasta tal punto que nadie se sorprendió cuando fue nombrado ganador._

_La única que no celebraba la victoria era Sunset Shimmer. Rechinaba los dientes por tener que cumplir la promesa y ofrecer su casa para la fiesta. Una vez Micro recibió su trofeo, guió a todos los estudiantes a su morada._

—_Lo prometido es deuda —dijo con molestia al abrir la puerta._

_La casa rápidamente se llenó de invitados y la fuerte música comenzó a retumbar por las paredes. El ganador de la feria deambulaba por la estancia, presumiendo su gran conocimiento sobre la informática, cuando vió a una hermosa peliverde en la entrada: lucía un hermoso vestido esmeralda, con la espalda abierta y una ligera abertura en la falda. Se acercó con disimulo y con una galardona voz dijo:_

—_¿Cómo estás, querida?_

_Lemon se sorprendió al escucharlo. _

—_Bien, ¿y tú?_

—_Mejor ahora que estás conmigo._

_La chica se sonrojó por el cumplido._

—_¿Qué tal si vamos a bailar? —propuso él, extendiendo la mano._

_El joven deslumbró a su pareja con sus cortejantes pasos de baile, hasta el punto de hacerla suspirar. Tras un par de canciones, subieron al segundo piso y se encerraron en un cuarto, alejado de cualquier ojo curioso._

—_¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó Lemon mientras la amena luz de la luna iluminaba su sedosa presencia._

—_Como una musa —respondió con una sonrisa lujuriosa—, pero te verías mejor sin el vestido._

_La joven devolvió la mueca y se desprendió de la ropa con suma elegancia. El muchacho hizo lo mismo, deshaciéndose del traje a la par de su novia. Cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, el cazanovas se acercó despacio, como un tigre acechando a su presa. Lemon retrocedió hasta chocar con la cama y estirarse con los brazos encima de su cabeza, lista para ser devorada._

_Con delicadeza, el muchacho separó las piernas de su dama, bajó besando hasta llegar al fruto permitido cubierto por una suave tela blanca._

—_¿Quieres que continúe? _

_Lemon asintió._

_Sujetó la alta costura y la retiró en un llano movimiento. Se acomodó alineando las caderas, deseoso por desflorar a su querida, pero antes de que pueda dar la primera estocada, un estridente sonido retumbó en la habitación. _

Micro se levantó exaltado de la cama. Notó que ya no se encontraba en la fiesta, sino en su propio cuarto, solo y con Timmy levantado entre las piernas. Soltó un quejido antes de tomar su teléfono y apagar la alarma.

* * *

Un gran agradecimiento para Stellar Wools y Un Simple Escritor por asesorarme con este fanfic. Sin ellos, mi historia nunca hubiera mejorado.


End file.
